Total Drama: Death Island
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After the success of Pahkitew Island Chris has brought back eighteen psycho's from season's past plus two newbies to battle it out on the newly dangerous Pahkitew Island for TEN MILLION DOLLARS!...who will win, who will fall and who will take home that sweet cash and will Izzy ever act sane...find out all this and more right here on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND...RATED T
1. Episode 1 Let The Pain Begin Part 1

The camera fades in and we see Pahkitew Island...although its allot different then when we last saw it...allot of the tree's appear to be burned black and there are dead leaves everywhere...dark clouds circle above the island thunder and lightning strike across the sky. The camera then zooms to the dock of shame which has somehow survived the sinking of Wanakkwa...standing on top of this infamous dock smiling his signature grin is none other then Chris Mclean.

"Hello faithful viewers and welcome to season seven of Total Drama...TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!...as you can see Pahkitew Island has gone through a slight change...it seems that before we eliminated a certain redhead who will never set foot on this show again she decided to create a back up plan of what to do to the island if i gave her the million...this island has gotten allot more darker and dangerous...the robotic animals...well lets just say the have a taste for human flesh now" Chris says chuckling evilly..."okay without further ado lets get this season started..."

**(Theme Song)**

The camera fades back in as Chris is about to introduce the cast...

"Okay now this season we've invited sixteen losers from our first three batches of freak shows plus two new victims to battle it out for TEN MILLION DOLLARS!...lets meet them now" Chris announced as two familiar blondes were thrown out of a helicopter flying above...they landed on the dock with one landing on the other.

"Ughh get off me Amy...now" Sammy yelled.

"Shut it Samey" Amy growled standing up.

"Amy, Samey welcome back" Chris greeted them.

"Yeah...its not great...nothing about this is great" Amy complained.

"Your so negative...how do you feel Same...whoa" Chris started but stopped when he noticed Sammy's new appearance...she no longer looked just like her sister...instead of the red cheerleading uniform she used to wear she's now wearing a black turtle-neck, black skinny jeans and black rocker boots. Her hair is also now down to her waist and she's wearing heavy eye liner, "Samey what happened".

"Its Sammy...and i got sick and tired of being compared to that...i changed my look...besides i've alway loved rock music" Sammy explained pointing at Amy who made a throw up face.

"Whatever...your still a loser Samey" Amy spat.

"Drop dead" Sammy retorted.

"You first" Amy spat back.

"Okay enough...half hour show...lets meet out next loser...oh god its Topher" Chris announced annoyed as Topher was thrown out next screaming as he hit the dock hard.

"Topher" Sammy yelled worried as she ran over to him as Amy was cracking up laughing...Sammy then helped him to his feet, "Are you okay".

"I am now" Topher replied kissing her passionately on the lips.

"When...when did this happen" Chris complained shocked.

"After the finale...me and Topher began hanging out and turns out we have allot in common...he's even helping me get my rock band a record deal" Sammy explained.

Chris turned to Amy completely confused

"Ella thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone to a reunion to clear the "negative feelings" as she put it that you created last season and those two really hit it off...also Samey's rock band has gotten allot of popularity on the internet so wannabe you became her boyfriend/ manager so he can ride her coattails to fame" Amy explained bored out of her mind.

"Shut up Amy...that's not true" Topher retorted

"Yeah whatever...like i care" Amy said still bored.

**Confessionals**

**Amy: **I really didn't want to come back...ever since last season with Samey grew a back bone tormenting her just isn't fun anymore...oh well i can still try to make her as miserable as possible.

***static***

**Topher: **I case your wondering...i no longer want to host Total Drama...no this season i'm going to get my own show and its going to be bigger then Total Drama ever was...i'll kick Chris right off the air...and i'm even going to let Sammy sing the theme song and appear as a recurring character...i'm thinking of calling it "The Topher Experience"...i'm still working on details with the network...i still have Chris's cellphone the idiot never took it away from me

***static***

**Sammy: **I bet your wondering how me and someone like Topher hooked up...well once you get to know him he's actually a really sweet guy...**(sighs dreamily)**...we spent hours talking at Ella's party...and he's been a big help with my band.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay lets introduce our next contestant...give a round of applause for TD veteran...HEATHER!" Chris exclaimed as Amy, Sammy and Topher exchanged looks of horror as said queen bee was thrown out next.

"MCLEAN YOU'VE GOT SOME *BLEEP*-ING NERVE THROWING ME OUT A HELICOPTER AGAIN!" Heather yelled enraged.

"Heather nice to see you again...are you ready to compete for TEN MILLIO DOLLARS!"? Chris asked her as her face twisted in a look of sheer excitement.

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS EEEEEEEEEE!" Heather screamed squealing like Katie and Sadie...she immediately stopped when she realized what she was doing and her usual scowl appeared back on her face, "I mean yeah sure...whatever".

Heather then walked and stood by Amy.

"Ughh...did they really have to bring you back" Amy complained.

"*BLEEP* you newbie" Heather spat

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Who dose that stupid little...**(long amount of censored swears)**...thinks she is...ughh she is soo gone

***static***

**Amy: **First chance i get Heather is soo gone...and then i'll take Samey and mini Chris down next

**End Confessionals**

"Okay also returning is...Alejandro" Chris announced as everyone looked even more horrified as Alejandro was thrown out next.

"Chris was throwing me out of a helicopter really necessary..."? Alejandro asked annoyed.

"Yes...yes it was Al" Chris said as Alejandro walked down the dock muttering curses in spanish. He then stopped when he saw Heather and glared fiercely at her as she glared back at him.

"Heather" Alejandro said venom dripping from his voice.

"Al" Heather said coldly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alejandro yelled.

"Ooh tension already i love it" Chris exclaimed.

**Confessionals**

**(Heather and Alejandro are shown in the confessional together with her sitting on his lap)**

**Heather: **Me and Alejandro are actually still dating...

**Alejandro: **We figured out that the reason we always lose is because we always work against each other...

**Heather: **So we figured why not work together to eliminate everyone else and then split the million...we just got to act like we hate each other still around everyone else so they don't get suspicious

**Alejandro: **Our plan is fool proof

**Heather: **Don't jinx us moron...**(smacks Alejandro hard in the back of the head)**

**Alejandro: **OW!

**End Confessionals**

"Also returning is...JO and LIGHTNING!" Chris announced as they were thrown out next.

"Really Mclean...you had to bring Brightning and Old Heather back" Jo complained.

"Oh sha-shut up...your all going to get struck by the lightning...SHA-BAM" Lightning yelled.

"Right...whatever" Jo said.

"Oh great your back" Heather said.

"Stuff it Old Heather" Jo spat.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Okay Jo and Amy are so on my hit list...

***static***

**Jo: **Heather is so going down this season...then i'm going to crush her stupid boyfriend and then Brightning

***static***

**Lightning: **Jo needs to start respecting the Lightning...SHA-LIGHTNING!

**End Confessionals**

"Okay also returning are...Sugar, Max, Courtney, Sierra and Scott" Chris announced as the five of them were pushed out next.

"Chris you weak fool...you have made a mistake bringing me back for this season not only do i plan on winning the ten million but i have constructed the most foolproof evil plan ever...MUUUAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Max laughed evilly as Sugar began cracking up.

"Whoo...haha that's still funny...say something else funny" Sugar said as max scowled.

"Stuff it farm girl...i have no time for your ridiculous babbling...i have evil to plan" Max stated as Sugar cracked up again.

"OH MY GOSH THE PAHKITEW ISLAND CAST EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed happily as she ran over to Max and Sugar and took a picture with them on her new cellphone...she then ran over to Amy and gave her a big hug only to have Amy smack her across the face.

"Don't touch me freak" Amy yelled.

"Leave her alone bitch" Sammy yelled.

"EEEEE! SAMEY YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" Sierra squealed.

"Yeah...i got a new look...and my names Sammy" Sammy explained.

"Okay...so i heard through some very reliable sources of mine that Samopher is a thing" Sierra said.

"Yep were dating" Topher said wrapping his arms around Sammy who blushed.

"EEEEEE!...oh my god i'm so happy for you guys...your going to be as cute as me and my CODY-WODY!" Sierra cheered.

"Yeah...thanks" Sammy said a little bit nervous being around the psycho stalker.

**Confessionals**

**(Sammy and Topher are seen in the confessionals together with her sitting on his lap)**

**Sammy: **Sierra's nice and all but...she kind creeps me out a little

**Topher: **Yeah i know what you mean...she's even more obsessed with Chris then i was

**Sammy: **Yeah i never thought i'd meet someone more obsessed with him then you...but Sierra's living proof...**(Topher frowns)**...although your no longer obsessed with him in fact now you don't give a crap because you know your better then him and i can't wait for the first episode of your show...**(Topher then resumes smiling and wraps his arms around Samey pulling her into a deep passionate kiss...after about twenty seconds they separate and Sammy stares at him love struck while he chuckles)**...Wow

***static***

**Sierra: **EEEEEEE!...I can't believe i'm back...and this time i'm on Pahkitew Island...i just wish my Cody-Wody was here but this show is just too dangerous for him...**(starts crying)**...I MISS C-CODY!

**End Confessionals**

Courtney approaches Scott

"Hey Scott how have you been"? she asks him.

"Why do you care...it seems pretty obvious that when you draw someone with a rat's tail you don't give a shit about them" Scott spat.

"Scott thats not true...i still like you allot...and i thought i was just making a cute little doodle...i didn't mean to hurt your feelings...i was even planning on taking you to the finale with me" Courtney said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah yeah sure you were...and Chris donates to charity every weekend" Scott says not believing her.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **What do i got to do to make him forgive me...**(realizes something)**...Oh god is this how Gwen felt when i wouldn't forgive her...because i don't like this feeling

***static***

**Scott: **She drew me with a rat tail...its going to take allot more then i'm sorry for me to forgive her...maybe if she makes me breakfast in bed we can talk about things

**End Confessionals**

"Okay also returning we have Owen, Ella, Brick, Harold and EVA!" Chris announced as everyone went pale at the name of a certain body builder. The five of them were thrown out one by one with Ella getting assistance from some birds. Owen landed on the dock first and then ran up to Chris grabbing him in a big bear hug

"Oh Chris its so great to be back...i'm so excited to compete once again" Owen exclaimed excited.

"And Owen i'm actually excited to have you back...your the only contestant i don't hate" Chris said shooting daggers at Topher and Sierra.

Owen then ran over and grabbed Alejandro and Heather in a hug.

"So I hear you guys are dating...way to finally make a move Al buddy ol pal" Owen says excited.

"Ughh...Owen get off me...and i would never date Ale-dragqueen" Heather spat.

"And i would never date miss i got a pole so far wedged up my ass" Alejandro spat back. They both turned around blushing fiercely.

"Ahh don't worry Al old buddy old pal...we'll find you someone way hotter right...Al...Al...Al...Al...Al..." Owen said as Alejandro's eye began twitching fiercely.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **Ooh how i hate that...**(large amount of curse words in spanish)**...butter donkey...he is so my first target no matter what.

***static***

**Owen: **Its so funny how Al always acts weird around me...he makes me laugh

**End Confessionals**

"Hello Sugar...i'm soo happy to see you again" Ella said happily.

"Ughh...why are you back...just lookin at yo face makes me want to hurl" Sugar complained.

"Why i came back to become friends with you...thats all i want" Ella said smiling.

"Well too bad...YOUR GOING DOWN MISSY...THIS HERE IS MY PAGENT AND YOUR TOAST JUST LIKE MY GRAMPA'S OLD COW BESSIE" Sugar yelled getting in Ella's face.

**Confessionals**

**Sugar: **I absolutely hate that girl...ughh she just infuriates me soo much...i know she's plotting my downfall as we speak.

***static***

**Ella:**...**(is seen with a deer, three little birds and sixteen squirrels...she then begins singing)**..._Oh Sugar why can't we be friends...why can't we be friends...life is much happier with friends...i'm wishing...i'm wishing and i'm dreaming of a magical world where me and sugar are FRIENDS!_

***static***

**Sugar: **Like i said plotting my downfall as we speak

**End Confessionals**

Brick approaches Chris next saluting.

"Brick McArthur reporting for season seven sir" Brick says.

"Whatever Brick...go stand over there" Chris says.

"Sir yes sir" Brick says saluting again as he walks down the dock next only to be stopped by Jo.

"Well if it isn't brick-for-brains...i'm surprised they let a bed wetter like you back on this show" Jo laughed.

"I'll have you know Jo that i haven't wet the bed in three whole weeks" Brick retorts as she cracks up laughing.

"You are priceless G.I. Joke...don't ever change" Jo says chuckling as she pushed him down to the ground and walks off.

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **Okay i'm completely confused right now...did Jo just insult me or hit on me

***static***

**Jo: **G.I Joke won't last long...but i might as well carry him to the merge...he's a team player after all

**End Confessionals**

Harold approached Chris next.

"So this island is completely artificial"? Harold asked.

"Yep...and no one would have known that if it wasn't for a certain she-devil whose name shall never be mentioned again" Chris replied.

"Oh you mean Scarlett..." Harold said as Chris angrily pushed him into Amy knocking her over.

"Ughh get off me loser" Amy yelled.

"GOSH your such an IDIOT CHRIS!...GOSH!" Harold yelled getting up.

"Ahh Scarlett my former sidekick...before she tried to overthrow me...the fool...true evil can never be overthrown...MUAHHHHHAHHHHHHH" Max cackled as Chris glared at him.

"Max if you don't shut up right now i'm going to personally eliminate you myself...again" Chris threatened.

"Okay i'll be quiet" Max said sadly as Eva made her way down the dock.

"Eva are you glad to be back"? Chris asked her.

"GLAD?!...AM I GLAD!" Eva yelled enraged as Chris began cowering...Eva's facial expression then turned completely calm..."Actually i'm quite glad after not competing for five seasons its great to be back thanks for asking Chris".

Chris and everyone else stared at her dumbfounded...she then noticed all the stares.

"What"? she asked confused.

**Confessionals**

**Amy: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Sammy: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Topher: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Heather: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Alejandro: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Sugar: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Jo: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Lightning: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Brick: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Harold: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Max: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Owen: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Courtney: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Scott: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Chris: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Chef Hatchet: (is completely shocked)**

***static***

**Eva: **The reasons I got screwed over back in season one is because I let my temper get the better of me…this season my plan is to just lay low and observe…and then when the time comes I'll destroy all of these losers…**(laughs evilly).**

***static***

**Ella: **I always knew Eva had a soft spot

**End Confessionals**

"Okay creepy moment aside...lets meet our two new players...first she's from London England, she's an A+ student and a model please welcome Angel" Chris said as the helicopter flew away and a yacht pulled up dropping of a girl. She's Caucasian, has waist-length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, she's tall and thin and she's wearing a black spaghetti strap tank-top covered by a black off the shoulder sweater, a black mini-skirt and black high-heels. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist & a heart locket. She takes off her black designer sunglasses and analyzes her competition.

"Greetings Chris, fellow competitors i can't wait to get to know each and every one of you..." Angel says in an elegant British accent.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: **As i destroy you all one by one...Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Scarlett and even the big bad Mal are all just old jokes compared to me and that is why one by one they will all fall

**End Confessionals**

"Also joining us this season...he's badder then Duncan and Mal combined and he's been in juvie for attempted murder...give it up for Damien" Chris says as a boy jumps off the yacht next...everyone stares at him terrified except Eva and Angel who just smirk. He's Caucasian, has shoulder-length black hair with blood red streaks, brown eyes, a deep scar going through his right eye, he's tall, thin and muscular and he's wearing a black tee-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans & black biker boots. He stares at his competition and smirks...

"This is all you got Chris...this will be a waste of time...just give me that cash now" Damien says.

"Not so fast Damien we still have a whole season to go through first.

"Fine" Damien complains as he stands near Angel.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: **I like bad boys...and i like him...maybe i'll spare him...maybe

***static***

**Damien: **That Angel chick is kind of hot...everyone else is going down in flames...but maybe i'll spare her...maybe

***static***

**Max (is seen rolling in a ball sucking his thumb): **Scary boy gives me tummy wonkys

**End Confessionals**

"Okay if i call your name stand to my left... Amy, Sammy, Topher, Heather, Alejandro, Brick, Jo, Lightning & Owen you are The Mutant Psychopaths...so that means Courtney, Sierra, Scott, Angel, Damien, Sugar, Ella, Max, Eva & Harold you are The Killer Lunatics" Chris explains.

"Ooh Chris what team am I on" Izzy asks appearing out of nowhere.

"IZZY!...what are you doing here your not competing..." Chris says.

"But I gots to compete i'm on the run from the law after i murdered Dave...it seems even though i killed his rip off look alike Noah still won't have Happy fun sex time with me...which is so strange because thats all i read about in his dream journal...he also writes allot of Edward/Jacob yaoi fan-fiction...WHICH I TOTALLY LOVE!" Izzy yells excited, "WAN'T ME TO READ SOME...AHEM ONCE APON A TIME IN A WORLD WHERE BELLA DIDN'T EXSIST THINGS BETWEEN VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES WERE ABOUT TO CHANG WHEN...".

"IZZY IF ALLOW YOU TO COMPETE WILL YOU SHUT UP"? Chris asks her terrified.

"Yep" izzy replies.

"Fine Izzy your on The Mutant Psychopaths" Chris said.

"Hey she wasn't supposed to be here...this isn't fair" Sugar complained.

"SHUT IT!" Chris yelled as Sugar pouted.

"Oh Sugar..._put a smile on your face...it will make the world a better place...smile Sugar...smile Sugar_" Ella began singing before Chris interrupted her.

"You know what because i can't get her to stop singing and because the network has stated that i can't disqualify her just for singing...just like in world tour everyone will be singing this season" Chris exclaimed as everyone groaned.

"Ooh yay" Ella cheered.

"And you all have Ella to thank for it" Chris said smiling darkly.

"Thanks Ella" Everyone said angrily.

"Oh your welcome friends" Ella said happily not noticing all the angry glares she was receiving.

**Confessionals**

**Ella: **I knew if Chris opened his heart to the power of song everyone would be happier.

***static***

**Sugar: **SHE'S GOING DOWN!

**End Confessionals**

"Who will crumble in our first challenge and who will enjoy our now required singing thanks to Ella...find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**Teams Still standing**

**The Mutant Psychopaths: Amy, Alejandro, Brick, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Owen, Sammy & Topher**

**The Killer Lunatics: Angel, Courtney, Damien, Ella, Eva, Harold, Max, Scott, Sierra & Sugar**

**Eliminated: N/A**

**Well here we go my new Total Drama fan-fic I am so excited for it...leave a review and tell me what you think...i own nothing except my OC's Angel and Damien...i hope you liked the episode bye :) **


	2. Episode 1 Let The Pain Begin Part 2

The camera fades back in as Chris and the contestants are still standing on the dock.

"Okay and were back…while we were on our commercial break I got a call from our network and it turns out that three former contestants have sued the show claiming that we've put them through so much pain that we have to let them have a second chance…or some shit like that…and I'm quite sure they got this suing idea from a certain C.I.T." Chris stated annoyed.

"I did not" Courtney said defending herself.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **Chris is such an asshole…blaming me I am so calling my lawyers…**(takes out her PDA and begins tapping on it)**…shit no signal

**End Confessionals**

"Please welcome back to the game…DAKOTA, EZEKIEL AND BLAINLEY!" Chris announces aggravated as a private helicopter lands and the three of them jump out.

"Wait so Blainley is competing…again" Heather shouts enraged.

"Actually Heather…I'm co-hosting" Blainley says smirking.

"Yep Blainley is co-hosting…yay" Chris said sarcastically with a scowl on his face.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Really Blainley's co-hosting…Chris is really making us earn that ten million…jerk

***static***

**Topher: **So she gets to co-host but not me…ughh so not fair

***static***

**Chris: **I can't believe Blainley sued to become co-host…this is so not fair

**End Confessionals**

The contestants then notice that Dakota and Ezekiel both are back to normal and they gasp shocked.  
"H-how did you too get back to normal" Scott asks confused.

"Well daddy hired the top scientists in the world to get me back to normal…and after they were successful I had them do the same for Ezekiel because this show mutated us both" Dakota explained.

"Yeah eh…I'm back to win this time…and there's no way I'm leaving first" Ezekiel says.

**Confessionals**

**(Dakota and Ezekiel are seen sitting side by side in the confessionals together)**

**Dakota: **You see daddy's top genetic scientists were able to get me back to normal…but the only difference is…you see my genetic code, my original DNA is completely lost thanks to Chris…so daddy's scientists had to design me a new code…which turned me back to normal…however it also raised my I.Q….so I'm much smarter…plus I still have my super human strength…

**Ezekiel: **Yeah eh…they had to make a new code for me too…so now I'm smarter, faster and from going feral I can smell and hear things from over a mile away…

**Dakota: **Another thing about the both of us you should know…Sam suggested that we start reading the incredible hulk comics and because daddy's so rich he got me all the collector's issues…anyways the reason we started reading them is because if I get angry enough I'll turn back into Dakotazoid…I'll turn back to normal once I calm down though.

**Ezekiel: **And if I get angry enough I'll sort of turn feral again…my appearance won't change but I'll black out and my mind will go feral

**Dakota: **One more thing…you see me and Ezekiel even though were back on the show…were not here to win…no…were here to get the show canceled…Blainley too were her moles and were going to make Total Drama pay for what it did to us

**Ezekiel: **Yeah eh…this show put us throo hell…so were gonna take it down yo

**(Dakota chuckles as Ezekiel attempts to talk street so he playfully punches her in the arm)**

**(Eva is seen listening outside the confessionals as the two of them leave…she then goes inside)**

**Eva: **So it seems we have a couple of moles in the game…oh this is going to be fun**  
End Confessionals**

"Okay Dakota, Ezekiel your both on The Killer Lunatics…Chris started before Jo cut him off.

"Wait that's not fair…now they have two more then us" Jo complained.

"I was just about to fix it sheesh…Max your now on the Mutant Psychopaths" Chris stated.

"Peerrrffecctt…MUAHHHHH" Max cackled as he walked over and stood by Amy who smirked.

**Confessionals**

**Amy: **Max is a total doofus…perfect for an alliance…if I'm going to beat Heather, Jo and the Samey and her Chris wannabee of a boyfriend I need an alliance and Max is the perfect candidate

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now here is how the challenge will work…" Chris said before Blainley cut him off.

"ALL OUT PAINT-BALL WAR!" Blainley announced as everyone looked excited.

"Ooh this will be fun won't it Sugar"? Ella asked happily.

"Of course"? Sugar said smirking

**Confessionals**

**Sugar: **It will be fun as I use her as a human shield…or maybe I'll just commit friendly fire and shoot the bitch myself…either way I can't wait.

***static***

**Ella: **Oh yay Sugar's excited to play with me…this is a start in the right direction

**End Confessionals**

"Now before you begin…song time" Blainley announces.

"Ughh" Everyone but Ella groans.

"_I am so happy to sing…sing…sing" Ella sang_

"_I am not happy right now" Heather sang._

"_I hate you Ella" Sugar sang._

"_Me too" Jo sang._

"_I hate you spareamy" Amy sang._

"_And we hate you" Topher and Sammy sang._

"_I miss my Cody" Sierra sang._

"_And I miss my lair" Max sang._

"_I love my muscles" Lightning sang._

"_And I love my mom" Brick sang._

"_Scott I'm sorry" Courtney sang._

"_I'm not listening" Scott sang._

"_I'm so happy to meet you all" Angel sang._

"_I hate you all" Damien sang._

"_This song makes no sense whatso ever" Harold sang._

"_Who cares I'm singing on TV" Dakota sang._

"_I know this is awesome" Ezekiel sang._

"_Whatever…_Ahh Forget this" Eva said annoyed.

"Eh it will have to do for now" Chris said.

Chef then came and threw the teams their guns and safety goggles.

"Black paint for the psychopaths and white for the lunatics" Chris explained.

"Last person standing wins invincibility for their team" Blainley explained, "NOW GO!".

"Hey that's my line" Chris yelled as Blainley kicked him in the shin, "OW!".

As all the contestants were running Amy ran up to Sammy who was walking with Topher.

"Samey get over here...i need you to be my shield incase so i don't ruin my beauty with paint" Amy rudely said.

"Get lost Amy...i'm not your puppet...you can't make me do things for you anymore" Sammy yelled.

"Shut it Samey and lets go" Amy said grabbing Sammy's arm and pulling her. Topher then grabbed Amy by the hair pulling her back..

"Let. Her. Go. Now" He whispered angrily in her ear. Amy let go and ran away terrified.

"Thanks for that..." Sammy said hugging her boyfriend.

"Of course...i'd do anything to protect you...i love you" Topher said hugging her back.

"I love you too" Sammy said as the two of the began kissing.

**Confessionals**

**Amy (terrified): **Okay the Chris wannabee has to go now

***static***

**Topher: **If Amy ever tries to hurts Sammy again i'll beat the crap out of her

**End Confessionals**

Dakota, Ezekiel and Eva decided to team up for the challenge.

"So listen...i overheard your little confessional" Eva said.

"You did"? Dakota asked shocked.

"Yep...and i'll keep it a secret on one condition..." Eva said.

"What eh"? Ezekiel asked.

"I want in" Eva said.

Dakota smirked... "Deal" she said.

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **I respect Eva...i mean sure she's absolutely ugly but...she's smart...and i know she hates this show as much as we do...she's going to make a great ally…although I will be watching her because I don't trust her one hundred percent.

***static***

**Ezekiel: **Sweet Eva's working with us...now were going to be unstoppable eh.

***static***

**Eva: **I have my reasons for working with princess wannabe and homeschool...you see i want this show off the air too but i also want that million dollars...so i join there little alliance and when they get this how canceled i'll take that sweet million and be the last person on this show to ever win...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

Angel was walking with Courtney looking for the other team.

"So Courtney...were clearly the smartest girls on our team...so how about you and me form an alliance" Angel asked.

"Sure...with us working together we'll knock everyone else out..." Courtney said as her smile then turned into a small frown.

"What's the matter...i thought you liked my proposal"? Angel asked.

"I do...its just...Scott" Courtney replied sadly.

"Oh...i see...well how about i help you two get back together and the the three of us can go to the end together" Angel proposed.

"Okay...sure..i'm sorry i don't usually share my feelings with people...but i just feel like i can trust you" Courtney replied.

"People tell me that all the time" Angel answered.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: **And that's there downfall...Courtney is no different...she opened up to me just like that...i have that effect on people...one minuet talking to me and you'll confide all your deepest darkest secrets in me...which i'll use to destroy you

***static***

**Courtney: **I don't know what came over me...i just told her my feelings...**(slaps herself)**...get a grip Courtney your here to win...nothing else you can not be leaking secrets...it'll make you weak...but Scott...no…stop it

**End Confessionals**

Heather decided to go alone that is until Jo approached her.

"Look Heather…were obviously the two smartest players in the game…so I propose that we work together for now and then come merge time…we can begin trying to crush each other" Jo proposed.

"Interesting idea…okay I'm in" Heather agreed.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **Last time I played back in all-stars I let my rivalry with old Heather get the better of me and it got me sent packing early…this time I'm going all the way…all I need is Heather on my side and then once the merge hits I'll crush her…

***static***

**Heather: **Jo is defiantly compition…she's smart, strong and devious…but I got rid of her back in all-stars…and I assure you I'll be the one to get rid of her here

**End Confessionals**

Heather and Jo were walking when they bumped into Amy knocking all three of them down.

"Ughh watch were your going losers" Amy spat.

"What did you just say" Heather yelled.

"You heard me" Amy spat.

"You know i can beat the shit out of you right now right" Jo replied.

"*BLEEP* you tranny" Amy yelled as Jo tackled her... "Get off me'

Jo and Amy smacked the shit out of each other before Heather pulled them both apart by their hair.

"As much as i would love to see you two kill each other…we have a challenge to win" Heather scolded them.

"Fine...but this is not over blondie" Jo threatened.

'Whatever" Amy said walking off.

**Confessionals**

**Amy: **Ughh...Jo makes me sick...i hate her...i mean she looks like a old transvestite

***static***

**Jo: **You wanna know how centipedes are able to move so quick and fast...all their legs work together and perform their job...this team is like a centipede...the only difference is we have Amy...who's a busted leg...god why did we have to get the useless twin...can't we just have Sammy and not her sister.

***static***

**Heather: **Its official i hate Amy...she needs to go like yesterday

**End Confessionals**

Amy continued walking until she found Max.

"Hey Max...I wanted to talk to you" Amy said.

"What...i'm quite busy being evil' Max said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah whatever...i wanted to talk to you...were clearly the smartest people here so i thought we could team up and knock everyone else out" Amy offered.

"Interesting idea...and you are the eviler twin...and your not as crazy as Scarlett so you won't try to over throw me...so i accept…you can be my new sidekick" Max said.

'What"? Amy asked appalled.

"Come along sidekick...we have evil to plan" Max said walking off as Amy angrily followed.

**Confessionals**

**Amy (holding the bridge of her nose shaking her head): **What did i get myself into?

***static***

**Max: **Amy will serve as a better minion then she who must not be named...and she's prettier and its clear that she's in love with me...but as i said before EVIL DOSE NOT DATE!

**End Confessionals**

Sugar was walking through the woods with Ella following her singing to the forest creatures...

"_I love the forest...it's so beautiful...i love the forest...it's so peaceful" _Ella sang as she got shot with paint... "Oh shoot i'm out".

"Oops must have slipped" Sugar lied.

"Attention everyone Ella is out...and she was take out by one of her own...that was hilarious Sugar" Chris said over the intercom.

**Confessionals**

**Sugar (with her arms crossed): **That was no accident I shot her because i HATE her... but did Chris have to tell everyone...god so not cool"

***static***

**Ella: **I'm not mad at Sugar...it was an accident after all and what are accidents but happy surprises...my grandmother always says i was an accident and then my mother yells at her takes me home and tells me i was a happy surprise...ahh such happy memories

***static***

**Chris: **Something is not right with that girl

**End Confessionals**

With Ella out the game had officially begun…everyone was on the hunt for the other team. Owen who was with Izzy decided to follow Alejandro. Owen then pulled out a jar of something yellow. Alejandro looked at him disgusted.

"What are you doing" He asked repulsed.

"Masking my scent so they enemy doesn't smell me coming…its what all great hunters do" owen replied.

"Uh-huh totally' Izzy said.

"Yeah but were hunting the other team…and that better not be urine again" Alejandro said.

"Uh…no" Owen said throwing it and accidently spilling his yellow liquid all over Alejandro who screamed in pure anger and ran off.

"Al wait for us…" Owen called after him.

**Confessionals**

**Owen: **I don't think Al's very happy with me right now…maybe I can find a way to cheer him up

***static***

**Alejandro: **Ughh I hate that estupido incompita butter donkey…I want him gone now

***static***

**Izzy: **Alejandro is soooooooooooooo hot!...maybe he'll have Happy fun sex time with me

**End Confessionals**

Amy and Max were crouching behind a bush when they heard footsteps on the other side…Amy peeked through and saw Topher and Sammy…she cocked her gun and shot both of them covering them in paint.

"Ahh its in my hair…get it out" Topher screamed freaking out.

"And Amy commits our second friendly fire today taking out her sister and Topher…that was real funny Amy…you guys are making great TV" Chris announces over the intercom.

"Ughh Amy…what is wrong with you"? Sammy yelled.

"Nothing you're the one that has problems Spareamy…that's why I'm throwing this challenge to get rid of you" Amy explained.

"You are unbelievable" Sammy yelled.

"Well at least I love grandma" Amy said knowing she hit a big nerve with her siter.

"What did you just say"? Sammy asked.

"You heard me…funny thing is you always went on about how you loved grandma and how close you two were…and then you didn't even show up for her last moments…all she wanted to see was you but you abandoned her…good thing I was there" Amy said smiling viciously.

"I WANTED TO BE THERE BUT YOU TIED ME UP AND LOCKED ME IN THE *BLEEP*-ING CLOSET!" Sammy yelled through tears that started forming.

"Oh boo-hoo Spareamy…its all your fault for not being there…and grandma will never forgive you…she told me so…she said that I was now her favorite and that she hopes you burn in hell for being worthless spoiled rotten BITCH! WHO NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN!" Amy yelled as Sammy threw her gun at Amy and ran off crying.

Amy then began cracking up laughing and high-fived Max.

"That was pure evil…you truly are a perfect sidekick…MUUAAHHHHAAHHH" Max cackled.

Topher was extremely pissed with what Amy just did. He stormed over to her.

"I warned you to leave her alone" Topher hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it…"? Amy asked annoyed.

Topher then punched her extremely hard in the face knocking her out cold…he then ran after Sammy as Max started laughing.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Amy is absolutely finished I have had enough of her…she makes me absolutely sick to my stomach…the next time she says anything…anything at all that hurts my Sammy not only will I hit her…ill kill her...i'm sure Chris has some explosives I can use

***static***

**Amy (with a black eye): **HE PUNCHED ME!...THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE IS FINISHED!

***static***

**Max is seen laughing hysterically**

**End Confessionals**

Topher found Sammy in the cave that Team Maskwak used to sleep in. As he walked in he found her crying and cutting her wrist with a piece of broken glass that she got from smashing her pocket mirror…he quickly ran over to her and took the glass out of her hand.

"I told you I never want you to do that again" Topher said angry with her as he wrapped a bandage around her wrist..

"I'm sorry…its just I thought I was finally strong but Amy…is the *BLEEP*-ing devil" Sammy said through tears as Topher wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm not going to ever let her hurt you again…I punched her and knocked her out cold" Topher told Sammy.

Sammy stop crying and looked up at him…she then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god…that is hilarious…she so deserved that" Sammy said.

Topher then put his hand to Sammy's face and turned her to him…he the kissed her passionately on the lips holding her tighter as she ran her fingers through his hair. After they separated from their kiss Topher pulled her even closer as she stared deeply into his eyes as he stared into hers.

"I love you Sammy more then anything…and I'm never ever going to let that horrid bitch hurt you ever again" Topher said.

"I love you too" Sammy said…, "So where out of the challenge…what do you want to do now"?

"Why not stay here and have some fun"? Topher suggested seductively.

"Perfect" Sammy said as they began kissing again.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Shortly after me and Sammy started dating i found out that she cuts herself...and after hearing and seeing the horrid things Amy dose to her...i don't blame her for doing it ...but that doesn't mean i'm going to let her continue...i love her too much to let her hurt herself

**End Confessionals**

Damien was searching for the other team when he ran into Angel and Courtney.

"Why hello Damien…how are you doing in the challenge"? Angel asked politely.

"Eh…pretty good I guess I already shot Dakota and Ezekiel…but Eva got away" Damien explained.

"Yeah…its going to be pretty hard catching her" Courtney said.

"Well if we all team up…then maybe we can crush her' Angel suggested.

"Sure whatever" Damien said.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **Damien reminds me allot of Duncan…so I don't trust him one bit…but Angel seems to think we should give him a chance…so what the hell

***static***

**Damien: **Yeah I'm not so excited to be working with miss prissy stuck-up bitch…but whatever…at least I get to hang out with Angel

***static***

**Angel: **Damien is soo hot…I'm going to enjoy crushing his puny little heart after he falls for me…

**End Confessionals**

Harold was doing ninja moves…or trying to like rolling behind trees and ducking behind bushes. Scott and Sierra were reluctantly following him…

"EEEEE! This is so exciting…I can't believe were playing paintball on Pahkitew Island…" Sierra squealed.

"Sierra be quiet…or you'll give our position away…GOSH!...IDIOT!" Harold said as Sierra looked at him.

"Okay…**(Harold's head turns into Cody's)**…Cody" Sierra says creepily.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **EEEEEE!...my CODY-WODY is back EEEEEE!

***static***

**Harold: **GOSH!...what an IDIOT!...i am not Cody

***static***

**Scott: **Yep Sierra's insane

**End Confessionals**

Lightning and Brick got stuck together so they were looking for opponents when Brick got shot in the crotch.

"Mommy" Brick said before falling to the ground in pain.

"What a sha-loser HAHA" Lightning says as he's shot in the back of the head…, "OW!".

"And Eva takes Lightning and Brick out" Chris announces.

**Confessionals**

**Eva: **This is too easy

**End Confessionals**

Amy wakes up from being knocked out and finds Heather and Jo laughing hysterically at her.

"What happened princess…did you take a little nappy-wappy" Jo asked in a taunting tone.

"Oh god you are such a loser…Lamey" Heather spat.

"AHHH!" Amy yelled enraged as she shot both Heather and Jo.

"And Amy commits friendly fire again taking out Heather and Jo" Chris announces.

"Oh your finished now bitch" Heather says tackling her. Jo jumps in two and helps Heathe beat the shit out of Amy who's fighting back as Max watches.

"Max…help me" Amy yells angry.

"Bosses don't help sidekicks" Max says.

**Confessionals**

**Amy (with two black eyes, bruises, cuts, messed-up hair and ripped clothes): **Those old hags will pay for this…you hear me…they will pay

***static***

**Jo: **Amy is finished…we do not need another Scott on this show.

***static***

**Heather: **Next time…I'm going to KILL HER!

**End Confessionals**

As Owen, Alejandro and Izzy are searching for the other team Owen trip and accidently shoots Alejandro in the butt.

"IYEEEEEE!" Alejandro screams in pain.

"Hehe…sorry Al" Owen says.

"Oh that looks like fun" Izzy says shooting herself in the butt…, "I was right it was fun".

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **That butter donkey is finished…you hear me finished,

***static***

**(Izzy is see upside down)**

**Izzy: **Hello faithful viewers I'm Izzy and this my belly button…now I'm going to put Ezekiel's used chewing gum collection in it…**(Izzy begins stuffing her belly button as the camera cuts to static)**

**End Confessionals**

"Attention The Killer Lunatics still have Sierra, Harold, Scott, Angel, Courtney, Damien, Eva, & Sugar while The Mutant Psychopaths only have Amy, Owen and Max" Chris announces.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Yep were *BLEEP*-ing screwed…Amy's shooting her own team, Owen's a bottem less bit of gross and Max is a total *BLEEP*-ing moron…ughh were so *BLEEP*-ing screwed

**End Confessionals**

Angel, Courtney and Damien find Amy and Max. They hid behind a bush cocking their guns.

"Stay with me sidekick and I'll protect you from paint" Max says as Amy growls. Her and Max then get pelted with paint.

"And Angel, Damien and Courtney have taken Amy and Max out…only Owen remains.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: ***BLEEP*

**End Confessionals**

Owen is walking through another section of the woods when he starts getting tired.

"Can't…*pant*…go…*pant*…on…*pant*…much…*pant*…longer" Owen says falling as Harold jumps out of a bush to shoot him.

"BONZAI!" Harold yells as Sierra tackles him.

"Don't leave me Cody-kins" Sierra says accidently causing Harold to cover them both plus Scott in paint.

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **Oh come on…I'm on a team full of incompetent idiots

***static***

**Owen: **I'm sooo hungry…**(begins eating the toilet paper)**…mmm papery

**End Confessionals**

"Angel, Damien and Courtney were all taken out by a secret assailant who also took out Eva…its Sugar vs. Owen…the winners get to stay in the tree fort while the losers get the cave" Chris announces.

**Confessionals**

**Sugar: **I just know I'm gonna win…me, and my sista's Tubby, Gourd and Ally are master paintball players…mama and papa are so proode of us

**End Confessionals**

Sugar spends hours searching for Owen looking in the burned forest, in the snowy mountains, under the dock of shame…basically all over until she's completely exhausted. As she's walking she trips over something big.

"OW!...what the heck" Sugar says as she notices Owen passed out., "Sweet babies". Sugar then cocks her gun and shoots Owen right in the face walking him up.

"Huh…what...did we won" Owen says in a daze.

"Nope" Chris says as he and Blainley appear.

"Yep The Killer Lunatics win!" Blainley announces.

"YES!" Sugar cheers.

"Aww…oh well If I had to lose I'm glad to lose to someone so pretty" Owen says to Sugar who blushes.

**Confessionals**

**Sugar: **He says I was pretty…you know he is kinda cute

***static***

**Owen: **Sugar's cute…and she's named after food…what a woman

**End Confessionals**

Back in the cave Sammy and Topher were relaxing together when Amy approached them

"Don't get to comfortable Spareamy…tonight your finished' Amy said walking off as Sammy looked annoyed.

"Don't worry your not going anywhere" Topher assured her.

"I know…its just I can't help but feel that she's got something up her sleeve" Sammy said.

**Confessionals**

**Amy: **Even though there are so many people I want gone, Heather, Jo, Alejandro, Owen, Lightning, Topher, Max, Izzy…the person I'm picking Is Spareamy…bye sis

***static***

**Topher: **Sammy isn't going anywhere tonight…Amy your finished.

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Mutant Psychopaths were sitting at the elimination ceremony with Amy, Max, Brick, Jo, Lightning and Owen in the back and Heather Alejandro, Izzy, Topher and Sammy in the front.

"Okay psychopaths you guys sucked big time today…marshmallows go too…

Heather

Alejandro

Izzy

Topher

Brick

Jo

Max

And…Sammy" Chris announced as threw their marshmallows to them as Sammy breathed a sigh of relief. Topher pulled her into a hug as Amy stood up enraged.

"How is Spareamy safe…she supposed to be leaving" Amy yelled enraged.

"Zip it….Owen your on the chopping block for costing your team the win….and Amy your on the chopping block for shooting four of your own teammates plus you're a total raging bitch…tonight's final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…(shows Owen panicking)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…(shows Amy glaring daggers at her sister)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..Owen" Chris announced throwing the marshmallow to him.

"WHAT!...are you all *BLEEP*-ing morons you kept Spareamy over me" Amy yelled.

"Yeah…your completely useless bitch" Heather spat.

"For once I agree with her" Jo said.

"Me too" Alejandro said.

"I told you I was going to make you pay for hurting Sammy" Topher said.

"Ughh" Amy yelled.

"Well sidekick its been fun but true evil works alone…MUUWAAHAHAHHHHHHHH" Max cackled.

"Okay that's enough I can't take it anymore" Chris yelled, "Time to introduce our new elimination system.

**The Flaming Sling-Shot of Shame**

Amy and Max are both seen in a giant sling-shot thats on fire.

"What the hell is this thing"? Amy asked freaking out.

"Mmph" Max tried to say but couldn't be understood due to Chris taping his mouth shut.

"Meet the Flaming sling-shot of Shame...patent pending" Chris explained.

"You can't do this to me Mclean" Amy yelled.

"Actually I can...Your Team voted you off fair and square" Chris said.

"NO!...Spareamy should be leaving...not MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amy screamed as Chris pressed the button his remote flinging her and Max off the island and into the nighttime sky.

"And with that Amy the useless bitch and Max the annoying doofus are gone...who will leave next...will Heather and Alejandro's secret alliance hold, will Angel's true intentions come out...find out next time on..." Chris started before Blainley interupted him.

"TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Blainley said.

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Chris yelled as Blainley kicked him in the crotch.

"I'm surprised no one's ever though of doing that before" Blainley said walking off as the camera faded to black.

**Votes:**

**Amy - Sammy**

**Alejandro - Owen**

**Brick - Amy**

**Heather - Amy**

**Izzy - Amy**

**Jo - Amy**

**Lightning - Amy**

**Owen - Amy**

**Sammy - Amy**

**Topher - Amy**

**Amy - 8**

**Owen - 1**

**Sammy - 1**

**Teams Still standing**

**The Mutant Psychopaths: Alejandro, Brick, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Owen, Sammy & Topher**

**The Killer Lunatics: Angel, Courtney, Dakota, Damien, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Scott, Sierra & Sugar**

**Eliminated: Amy & Max**

**YES and big bad Amy is gone...i bet everyone's excited i know i am...i'm going to miss Max a little because he was funny but he gets annoying fast...i hope you all enjoyed the episode...Episode 2 shall be up next weekend...have a nice day :)**


	3. Episode 2 Happy Fun Shock Time

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!...the contestants had an all out paintball war...Eva formed an alliance with Dakota and Ezekiel who are trying to get the show canceled, Angel used her manipulation tactics and got some information out of Courtney, Amy became Max's new sidekick and struck a nerve with her sister, Topher, Heather, Jo and everyone on the island which resulted in her elimination plus Max's...(shows Amy and Max getting eliminated)...today i've got some real fun in store for these losers...right here on..." Chris began doing the intro before Blaineley interrupted him._

_"TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Blaineley says._

_'STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Chris yells._

_"SHUT UP!" Blaineley yells stomping on his foot._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Blaineley are fighting...she then kicks him in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Sammy and Topher are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when They get tipped over and fall in the water...Amy appears second later laughing as Sammy and Topher resurface...they both punch her in the face and then they begin making out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Jo, Lightning and Brick are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Sugar and Ella are walking by and Sugar pushes Ella onto the track...Brick then crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Jo, Lightning and Sugar all crack up laughing. Brick then helps Ella up causing them both to blush and Jo to glare at them furious

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Dakota, Ezekiel and Eva are trying to gain access to the main computer so they can shut the island down but Sierra appears behind then thinking Ezekiel is Cody and begins chasing him around...Dakota gets annoyed and turns into Dakoatzoid and begins chasing Sierra while Eva shakes her head in disgust

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Alejandro and Heather are romantically gazing into each other's eyes when they notice Owen, Izzy and Harold run by being chased by some mechanical disaster that Max built while he runs by cackling. They then start beating the crap out of each other...then when their sure everyone's gone they begin making out.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Courtney has flowers, chocolate and a giant teddy bear which she's trying to give to Scott who looks annoyed and walks away...Courtney then proceeds to stomp on her gifts and begin ripping the robotic trees out of the ground and smash them to pieces as Scott watches on in terror.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Angel and Damien are flirting with each other...they are about to kiss when Sierra appears taking their picture startling them...the camera the zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the logo.

The camera fades in on the cave where The Mutant Psychopaths are sleeping...Heather is sleeping in Alejandro's arms, Owen sleeping in a ball, Izzy's dreaming about raping Alejandro and Noah, Jo is leaning on a rock, Lightning is talking about himself in his sleep saying "Sha-Lightning" every five seconds, Brick is crying about missing his mommy and Topher and Sammy are cuddling. They both wake-up.

"Morning" Topher says to Sammy.

"Morning" Sammy says back.

"I've got something special planned for us to do today" Topher says seductively.

"Oh yeah what..." Sammy asks smiling.

"Its a surprise...just change into your swimsuit" Topher says getting up and grabbing her hand leading her out of the cave.

**Confessionals**

**Sammy: **Topher is the best boyfriend i ever had...well actually he's the only boyfriend i ever had...i did dated this guy Jake once...turns out he thought i was Amy and totally dumped me when he found out i wasn't...but he still counts...right?

***static***

**Topher: **Sammy is the best girlfriend i ever had...and to be honest she's the first real girlfriend i've had too...i've dated other girls before...i mean look at me of course i've had other girlfriends...its just those relationships there weren't any real feelings...it more like were both hot so lets go out...with Sammy its different...not only are we both hot but we also deeply care about each other.

**End Confessionals**

Topher and Sammy are in their swimsuits...he's wearing grey swim trunks while she's wearing a black bikini...she also has a blindfold on. Topher is leading her through the forest.

"Can i take it off now"? Sammy asks.

"Yes" Topher replies as she takes it off...she then sees a beautiful lake with a giant waterfall in front of her.

"Wow Topher...its so beautiful" Sammy says.

"That's not even the best part" Topher says leading her through the water towards the waterfall...they then disappear behind it.

**Confessionals**

**Sammy: (is seen with the biggest smile on her face...she then screams excited): **Take that Amy...guess who just came in first for a change...not you but me...and it was the most beautiful and magical moment of my life

**End Confessionals**

The camera then zooms to the tree house where the girls are sleeping peacefully... Angel and Courtney are sharing bunk beds, Eva and Dakota are sharing and Sugar has both beds while Ella sleeps on the ground below.

**Confessionals**

**Ella: **Sugar is so thoughtful...she thought it would be better if i slept outside with the happy little woodland animals...she really is a good friend.

***static***

**Sugar: **That girl is more gullible then the blonde from the first season...i told her some garbage about sleeping with the critters in the woods and now i gots two whole beds to maself...whoo

**End Confessionals**

The Mutant Psychopaths all begin to wake up...Heather and Alejandro notice they are cuddling and push away from each other in disgust.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **That was close...we almost got found out...although it was nice having his arms around me...

***static***

**Alejandro: **Last night Heather was all over me...and it was wonderful...but she better be careful or she's going to get us caught

**End Confessionals**

"Hey were are Topher and Sammy"? Owen asks.

"Probably off having Happy fun sex time...right Ale-hunk-dro...huh...wink-wink" Izzy asks elbowing him.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **Out of everyone on this show...Izzy is the only one that actually kind of scares me...something is not right in her head.

***static***

**Izzy: **I tried to have some fun with Ale-hunk-dro last night but Hagther was all over him...oh well i've made people disappear before i can do it again...right Mrs. Burns...give me a B+ on my math quiz...hows the lava treatin' ya.

**End Confessionals**

Just then Sammy and Topher walk in dripping water and smiling huge.

"Where have you two lovebirds been" Jo asks annoyed.

"We went for a swim" Sammy replies.

"Sure you did..." Izzy says laughing.

"I'm starving...whens breakfast"? Owen asks.

"Oh crap i almost forgot...i'll go foraging" Sammy says changing back into her clothes and running off.

"Wait i'll go too" Topher says also changing and running after her.

'We have to forage for our own food"? Heather asks appalled.

"Well its better then the shit Chef used to make" Jo says.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Really Chris forging...next thing you know he'll tell us that we have make our own clothes too...ughh i hate him so much

**End Confessionals**

**"**Attention Lesser humans report to the center of the island...NOW!" Chris yells over the intercom.

Everyone is sitting on the giant tree trunks in the middle of the campground each team sitting opposite of each other.

"Sugar i saved you a seat right next to me" Ella said pointing to the end of the trunk.

"Oh so your trying to take my camera time again by making me sit at the end..."? Sugar asks annoyed.

"No i was just trying too..." Ella tries to say.

"Push over" Sugar says pushing her off the trunk and to the ground.

"Ella i told you last season stop picking fights with Sugar" Chris says as he, Chef, Blaineley and a huge TV walk into the area.

'But..i..." Ella starts.

"Zip it" Chris says as Ella sighs...a hand then appears in front of her.

"Need some help ma'am" Brick says offering to help her up.

"Why thank you" Ella says smiling.

**Confessionals**

**Ella (singing): **_My prince has come...he has found me...my prince has come...i'm in LOVVEEEE!_

***static***

**Jo: **What the hell was that...why was G.I. Joke flirting with Snow White...um hello he's on my team...**(realizes what she said)**...i meant our team...SHUT UP!

***static***

**Brick: **What Sugar did was so rude...Ella is such a sweet girl...i mean she's kind, great with animals and absolutely beautiful...**(realizes what he said and blushes)**...i mean she's not ugly...yeah

**End Confessionals**

"Okay victims today's challenge will be an old favorite...Truth or Scare..." Chris started before Blaineley cut him off.

"However this time the scares will be much more violent...first team to get seven points wins" Blaineley announced.

"Will you stop that" Chris said.

"No i won't" Blaineley sais as the two of them began bickering.

"Um..Chris...Chris...CHRIS!" Sammy yelled.

"What?" Chris asked stopping his feud with Blaineley.

"Is Clucky coming back" Sammy asked kind of scared as Topher put his arm around her to calm her down even though he was scared too.

"Nope...Clucky was admitted to an insane asylum for celebrity chickens...we have someone else helping out in this challenge" Chris explained.

"Good...because that chicken was cookoo...cookooo" Sugar said pointing to her head as Chef attached shock collars around everyone's necks.

"Not these things again...last time it almost fried my good looks" Topher complained.

"Shut up Topher...now please give a warm round of applause for today's helper...you know him...you love him...FANG!" Chris announced as Fang jumped out of the woods landing between the teams. He then turned to Scott and smiled big.

"AHHHHH!" Scott screamed hiding behind Courtney.

"Stay away from him or i'll rip you to shreds" Courtney warned as Fang stared at her annoyed. He then looked at Scott who was cowering and did the i'm watching you signal with his fingers and eyes.

"Um...how is he able to breathe on land" Sugar asked.

"Well Sugar when i sold Camp Wawnakkwa to the nice toxic waste people Fang kind of got mutated...okay now lets begin the challenge first up is...Harold...doing a truth" Chris said pushing the button making the TV land on Harold and truth, "Okay Harold...who do you think is the hottest girl on the show"

"That's easy my fair Leshawna..." Harold answered.

"Uh Harold...i meant girls who are currently on the show" Chris said as Fang approached Harold.

"GOSH! FINE HEATHER!" Harold yelled annoyed as Heather pretended to vomit.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Gross nerdling is in love with me...normally i would try to use that to my advantage but he voted me off back in Action...and i'm the type of person who likes to hold a grudge

***static***

**Alejandro: **If Harold gets anywhere near Heather's exotic beauty...i'll turn him inside out

***static***

**Harold: **Yeah after my fair Leshawna's bodacious beauty...Heather is absolutely stunning

**End Confessionals**

"Okay up next is...Alejandro doing a scare" Chris announced.

"Bring it Chris" Alejandro said nervous.

"You must...beat up another contestant' Chris announced

Alejandro's nervous expression turned into one of pure evil as he smiled big like a child on christmas morning...

"With pleasure" He said evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **I could go ahead and beat the shit out of the insufferable butter donkey...but i have a much better idea in mind

**End Confessionals**

Alejandro ten stood up, walked over to the other team and punched Harold so hard in the face he knocked him unconscious.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed so loud it hurt Fang's ears so he pushed the remote electrocuting the Lunatics.

In a daze Sierra looked at Ezekiel then at Harold...Harold was back to normal but Ezekiel had Cody's head.

"Sierra are you okay eh"? Ezekiel asked her.

'I'm just fine...CODY!" Sierra squealed as Ezekiel looked terrified.

**Confessionals**

**Ezekiel: **SOMEONE SAVE ME EH...PLEASE!

***static***

**Sierra: **EEEEEE!...CODY'S BACK IN THE GAME EEEEEE!

**End Confessionals**

"Okay the score is one to one...up next is...Courtney doing a truth" Chris said.

"Courtney who do you have a crush on"? Blaineley asked.

"Scott of course" Courtney replied.

Fang stared at her and nodded meaning she was telling the truth. Scott looked surprised.

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **Maybe i've been giving Courtney too hard of a time...but she did draw me with a rat tail...although she did get flushed down a giant toilet that the sasquatch had been crapping in...**(shivers in disgust)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay...up next is...Jo answering a truth" Chris announced.

"Jo...same question"? Blaineley asked.

"Hmphh...no one...love is for sissy's" Jo answered.

Fang could tell she was lying and pressed the button shocking the psychopaths.

"And Jo tells a lie giving her team no points" Chris announces.

"Thanks allot Jo" Heather says.

"Oh shut up Old Heather" Jo retorts.

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **Jo having a crush on someone...is like Chris giving all his money to charity...something you would never expect to happen...i wonder who it is.

***static***

**Jo: **I don't have a crush on anyone...got it

**End Confessionals**

(The rest of the competition is shown in a montage...Heather has suck peanut butter out of Owen's belly button, Sammy has to give an intern dressed up like her sister a loving hug instead of attacking them, Brick has to spend twenty minuets in a dark confined space which he can not do, Dakota has to put braces on a bear, Eva has to make out with an lion, Owen has to drink 15 gallons of mineral water, Topher has to wear one of Owen's used shirts which he causes him to pass out, Scott has to give Fang a big hug but he runs away terrified, Sierra has to shave Chef's back, while Ezekiel has to give Blaineley a pedicure...which if you saw her feet you'd be absolutely terrified).

"Okay the score is currently six Lunatics, four Psychopaths so if the Lunatics get this next point they win...Ella your doing a truth...who do you hate the most"? Chris asked.

"Well i don't really hate anyone...but if i have to chose i would say myself...because for some reason i'm just not able to get Sugar to like me...and i firmly believe that its all my fault" Ella replied.

"I FIRMLY BELIEVE...I FIRMLY BELIEVE...THERE YOU GO AGAIN STEALING MY PAGENT TALK...YOUR GOING DOWN BITCH!" Sugar yelled.

"Okay for lying again...Fang" Chris says as Fang presses the button shocking them.

"Izzy...your doing a scare" Blaineley announces.

"OOH YAY CAN MY SCARE BE TO HAVE HAPPY FUN SEX TIME WITH ALE-HUNK-DRO LIKE SAMMY AND TOPHER WERE DOING THIS MORNING!"? Izzy asks as Sammy and Topher go red in the face. Heather looks about ready to kill Izzy.

"Come on people this is a kids show" Chris said..."Izzy your scare is to teach Scuba Bear to speak Japanese".

"Aww...buts that's no fun i want to rape Ale-hunk-dro"Izzy says.

"IZZY! SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Heather yells.

"I thought you and the drag-queen broke up" Jo said raising a curious eyebrow as everyone stared at her.

"W-we did...as if i'd care about that loser...i'm just sick of Izzy trying to make us lose" Heather said.

"Sure you are Heather dear...i believe you" Angel said.

"Oh shut it newbie" Heather said as Angel smirked at her.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: **Heather is such a moron...that's why no one trusts her...i mean you can't play this game like a raging bitch and expect everyone to trust you...that's why i'm playing this game with the up most class...Heather won't last long

***static***

**Heather: **Psycho horse beast is soo finished...and how dare that newbie talk to me like that...ughh.

***static***

**Alejandro: **Seeing Heather defend me like that...wow what a woman..take that Jose...i've actually got a real girlfriend while you've only got sixty whore's who only want to do it with you

**End Confessionals**

"Okay...since Izzy refuse to do her scare you guys get no point...Lunatic's if you get this next pint you win...Damien and Angel both doing a scare...make-out with each other" Chris announces.

"Um...but i have a boyfriend" Angel says. Normally Damien would smack the shit out of her and tell her there not going to lose because of her but he didn't.

"Hey its okay if you can't...we won't blame you" Damien said.

"Speak for yourself...kiss him" Courtney yelled.

"Shut up Courtney...really Angel its okay" Damien said.

"No...i'll do it...i don't want to be the reason we lost" Angel says as she grabs Damien by the collar and the two of the proceed to violently make-out.

"And The Killer Lunatics WIN!" Chris and Blaineley announce together before glaring at each other.

All of the Killer Lunatics cheer except Sugar who groans because she wanted to lose so she could eliminate Ella.

"Now before you all leave...we haven't had our song yet" Chris said as the musical ding chimed.

"I Thought you forgot...ughh" Heather said. turning to Izzy enraged who stared back at her enraged.

"SOLO! called it" Izzy screamed jumping on Alejandro's lap

**Song: Girlfriend**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Album: The Best Damn Thing**

**Year: 2007**

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother *BLEEP*-ing princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know its not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Cause she's like so whatever And you can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend No way, no way

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way, hey hey!" Izzy sang as Heather tackled her. The two of them started wrestling and punching each other until Izzy bit Heather.

"AHH! i probably got crazy now" Heather said as Izzy started cackling.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **PSYCHO HORSE BEAST IS FINISHED!...not only is she hitting on Alejandro but she bit me...ughh

***static***

**Izzy: **I BIT HEATHER...WHOO-HOO

***static***

**(Sammy and Topher are in the confessional together)**

**Sammy: **Izzy's insane

**Topher: **Completely

***static***

**Damien: **Normally i wouldn't be so compassionate with other people...but Angel's different she just drives me nuts.

***static***

**Angel: **Normally i wouldn't kiss degenerates but...Damien's different he just drives me insane...Declan sweetie...were through

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Mutant Psychopaths are sitting at the elimination ceremony with Topher, Sammy, Brick, Heather & Alejandro sitting in the back and Jo, Lightning, Izzy and Owen in the front

"Okay Mutant Psychopaths...second time here...must suck" Chris said.

"SHUT UP MCLEAN AND GIVE US OUR FRINGING MARSHMALLOWS ALREADY!" Heather yelled

"Fine marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alejandro

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sammy

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Topher

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Owen

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brick

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jo

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning

...

...

...

...

...

The final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(shows Heather glaring at Izzy who's playing with the head of a robotic squirrel)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Heather" Chris announced throwing the marshmallow to her.

"Yes...take that psycho horse beast" Heather said.

"Aww...oh well we all gots to go some time right"? Izzy asked as Chef came and picked her up, "Ooh where you taking me cheffy".

"You'll see nutcase" Chef says.

**The Flaming Sling-shot of Shame**

Chef, Chris and Blaineley bring Izzy to the sling-shot which already has a tied up Noah in it.

"What's the big idea in kidnapping me Mclean"? Noah yells

"I thought Izzy could use some company" Chris replies as Izzy jumps in the sling-shot

"YAY NOAH YOUR HERE NOW WE CAN HAVE HAPPY FUNN SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Izzy yells as Chris presses the button hurling her and Noah into the night time sky...you can also hear Noah screaming like a little girl.

"Ah Music to my ears...who will leave next...and who will be maimed first...find out next time on..." Chris started before Blaineley knocked him out cold with a frying pan.

"TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!...take care of that Chef i have to get my beauty sleep" Blaineley says.

"I don't get paid enough for this bull-shit" Chef complains picking up Chris's unconscious body.

**Votes:**

**Alejandro - Izzy**

**Brick - Izzy**

**Heather - Izzy**

**Izzy - Heather**

**Jo - Izzy**

**Lightning - Izzy**

**Owen - Heather**

**Sammy - Izzy**

**Topher - Izzy**

**Izzy - 7**

**Heather - 2**

**Teams Still standing**

**The Mutant Psychopaths: Alejandro, Brick, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Owen, Sammy & Topher**

**The Killer Lunatics: Angel, Courtney, Dakota, Damien, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Scott, Sierra & Sugar**

**Eliminated: Amy, Max & Izzy**

**I am so sorry to all the Izzy fans out there i absolutely love her but she is so hard to write for because she's all over the place...i hope you all enjoyed the episode...Episode 3 shall be up next weekend...have a nice day :)**


	4. Episode 3 SNEAK PEEK

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!...we played Truth or Scare...some contestants were pushed to their breaking point...(Shows Sugar threatening Ella and Heather fighting Izzy)...while other's had some fun...(shows Topher and Sammy going behind the waterfall and Damien and Angel's first kiss)...In the end Izzy proved to still be too crazy for this show as we flung her off the island...but she didn't leave alone...(shows Izzy getting flung with Noah)...who will leave next and who will get maimed first find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Chris announced as a Blaineley came running on screen furious._

_"CHRIS!...THE NEXT TIME YOU LOCK ME IN MY DRESSING ROOM I"M GOING TO RIP YOU MOTHER *BLEEP*-ING THROAT OUT!" Blaineley yells._

_"Yeah bye...AHHHHH!" Chris yells as Blaineley chases him with a chainsaw._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Blaineley are fighting...she then kicks him in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Sammy and Topher are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when They get tipped over and fall in the water...Amy appears second later laughing as Sammy and Topher resurface...they both punch her in the face and then they begin making out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Jo, Lightning and Brick are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Sugar and Ella are walking by and Sugar pushes Ella onto the track...Brick then crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Jo, Lightning and Sugar all crack up laughing. Brick then helps Ella up causing them both to blush and Jo to glare at them furious

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Dakota, Ezekiel and Eva are trying to gain access to the main computer so they can shut the island down but Sierra appears behind then thinking Ezekiel is Cody and begins chasing him around...Dakota gets annoyed and turns into Dakoatzoid and begins chasing Sierra while Eva shakes her head in disgust

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Alejandro and Heather are romantically gazing into each other's eyes when they notice Owen, Izzy and Harold run by being chased by some mechanical disaster that Max built while he runs by cackling. They then start beating the crap out of each other...then when their sure everyone's gone they begin making out.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Courtney has flowers, chocolate and a giant teddy bear which she's trying to give to Scott who looks annoyed and walks away...Courtney then proceeds to stomp on her gifts and begin ripping the robotic trees out of the ground and smash them to pieces as Scott watches on in terror.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Angel and Damien are flirting with each other...they are about to kiss when Sierra appears taking their picture startling them...the camera the zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the logo.

The camera fades in on The Lunatics as there sleeping in the tree house...its still pitch black out. Courtney is sleeping peacefully, Angel is happily dreaming of world domination, Sierra is sleeping on the floor muttering Cody in her sleep, Sugar is snoring, Ella is sleeping out side being kept warm by a bunch of bunnies, while Eva and Dakota are planning...

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **So me and Eva have began phase one of our plan to get this shit abomination of a show canceled...i'm actually quite excited...to bad Eva doesn't realize that i'm going to slit her throat come merge time...i'm going to win that ten million dollars...but you see i don't need it so i'm going to burn it in front of everyone...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**Eva: **Dakota is a total moron...which makes her the best choice for a loyal minion...you see if i had gotten further back in season one i would have walked away with that hundred grand and Heather...she would be sitting on the boat of losers wondering how the hell i got her eliminated...but you know i'm actually kind of glad i got eliminated so early that season...because of that know one knows who i truly am...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

As everyone is sleeping Chris's voice is heard over the intercom...

"Wakey, Wakey campers...challenge time" Chris yells.

"Ughh...are you kidding me its *BLEEP*-ing three in the morning" Heather yelled.

"Ughh...i need my beauty sleep" Alejandro groaned.

"Me too...i can't get crows feet...not yet i'm too young an gorgeous...not like Chris who's all old and wrinkly..." Topher said.

"I HEARD THAT AND JUST FOR THAT THIS CHALLENGE IS GOING TO GET ALOT HARDER...EVERYONE SAY THANKS TOPHER!" Chris said over the intercom.

"Thanks Topher" Everyone said glaring at him as he gulped nervously.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Oops

***static***

**Sammy: **Don't get me wrong i absolutely love Topher with all my heart...but sometimes he says really stupid things...

***static***

**Heather: **Okay mini Chris is out of her if we lose

***static***

**Alejandro: **Es stupido incompita idiota

**End Confessionals**

All of the campers meet Chris and Blaineley outside in the middle of the island.

"Are you all ready for your super special night challenge"? Chris asked everyone happily.

"Couldn't this wait till morning" Growled a very angry Courtney

"Nope...now this challenge will be fun...your goal is to race across the island...first team to get all its member to the finish line wins...did you catch that Jo...all your members" Chris said explaining the challenge.

"Yeah i get it" Jo growled.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **Okay this is so not fair...you ditch your team one time to win and you get labeled a deserter...i mean if it wasn't for me this team would go down in flames i mean look who i'm stuck with...Ale-dragqueen, Old Heather, Mini Chris, Sir Fartsallot, Brick for Brains and Brightning...the only other person on this team who doesn't suck is Sammy...oh well i'm sure i can carry these pathetic losers to victory

***static***

**Lightning: **I just had a sha-awesome idea...if i can get Jo to go off on her own we lose and then Jo says sha-bye-bye

**End Confessionals**


	5. Ep 3 Sugar Makes Everything Nasty

**Warning: This episode features a very violent fight scene...it really hurt me to write that part ...i warn you any major Ella fans...read at your own risk...and i am sorry**

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!...we played Truth or Scare...some contestants were pushed to their breaking point...(Shows Sugar threatening Ella and Heather fighting Izzy)...while other's had some fun...(shows Topher and Sammy going behind the waterfall and Damien and Angel's first kiss)...In the end Izzy proved to still be too crazy for this show as we flung her off the island...but she didn't leave alone...(shows Izzy getting flung with Noah)...who will leave next and who will get maimed first find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Chris announced as a Blaineley came running on screen furious._

_"CHRIS!...THE NEXT TIME YOU LOCK ME IN MY DRESSING ROOM I"M GOING TO RIP YOU MOTHER *BLEEP*-ING THROAT OUT!" Blaineley yells._

_"Yeah bye...AHHHHH!" Chris yells as Blaineley chases him with a chainsaw._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Blaineley are fighting...she then kicks him in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Sammy and Topher are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when They get tipped over and fall in the water...Amy appears second later laughing as Sammy and Topher resurface...they both punch her in the face and then they begin making out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Jo, Lightning and Brick are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Sugar and Ella are walking by and Sugar pushes Ella onto the track...Brick then crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Jo, Lightning and Sugar all crack up laughing. Brick then helps Ella up causing them both to blush and Jo to glare at them furious

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Dakota, Ezekiel and Eva are trying to gain access to the main computer so they can shut the island down but Sierra appears behind then thinking Ezekiel is Cody and begins chasing him around...Dakota gets annoyed and turns into Dakoatzoid and begins chasing Sierra while Eva shakes her head in disgust

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Alejandro and Heather are romantically gazing into each other's eyes when they notice Owen, Izzy and Harold run by being chased by some mechanical disaster that Max built while he runs by cackling. They then start beating the crap out of each other...then when their sure everyone's gone they begin making out.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Courtney has flowers, chocolate and a giant teddy bear which she's trying to give to Scott who looks annoyed and walks away...Courtney then proceeds to stomp on her gifts and begin ripping the robotic trees out of the ground and smash them to pieces as Scott watches on in terror.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Angel and Damien are flirting with each other...they are about to kiss when Sierra appears taking their picture startling them...the camera the zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the logo.

The camera fades in on The Lunatics as there sleeping in the tree house...its still pitch black out. Courtney is sleeping peacefully, Angel is happily dreaming of world domination, Sierra is sleeping on the floor muttering Cody in her sleep, Sugar is snoring, Ella is sleeping out side being kept warm by a bunch of bunnies, while Eva and Dakota are planning...

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **So me and Eva have began phase one of our plan to get this shit abomination of a show canceled...i'm actually quite excited...to bad Eva doesn't realize that i'm going to slit her throat come merge time...i'm going to win that ten million dollars...but you see i don't need it so i'm going to burn it in front of everyone...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**Eva: **Dakota is a total moron...which makes her the best choice for a loyal minion...you see if i had gotten further back in season one i would have walked away with that hundred grand and Heather...she would be sitting on the boat of losers wondering how the hell i got her eliminated...but you know i'm actually kind of glad i got eliminated so early that season...because of that know one knows who i truly am...**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

As everyone is sleeping Chris's voice is heard over the intercom...

"Wakey, Wakey campers...challenge time" Chris yells.

"Ughh...are you kidding me its *BLEEP*-ing three in the morning" Heather yelled.

"Ughh...i need my beauty sleep" Alejandro groaned.

"Me too...i can't get crows feet...not yet i'm too young an gorgeous...not like Chris who's all old and wrinkly..." Topher said.

"I HEARD THAT AND JUST FOR THAT THIS CHALLENGE IS GOING TO GET ALOT HARDER...EVERYONE SAY THANKS TOPHER!" Chris said over the intercom.

"Thanks Topher" Everyone said glaring at him as he gulped nervously.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Oops

***static***

**Sammy: **Don't get me wrong i absolutely love Topher with all my heart...but sometimes he says really stupid things...

***static***

**Heather: **Okay mini Chris is out of here if we lose

***static***

**Alejandro: **Es stupido incompita idiota

**End Confessionals**

All of the campers meet Chris and Blaineley outside in the middle of the island.

"Are you all ready for your super special night challenge"? Chris asked everyone happily.

"Couldn't this wait till morning" Growled a very angry Courtney

"Nope...now this challenge will be fun...your goal is to race across the island...first team to get all its member to the finish line wins...did you catch that Jo...all your members" Chris said explaining the challenge.

"Yeah i get it" Jo growled.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **Okay this is so not fair...you ditch your team one time to win and you get labeled a deserter...i mean if it wasn't for me this team would go down in flames i mean look who i'm stuck with...Ale-dragqueen, Old Heather, Mini Chris, Sir Fartsallot, Brick for Brains and Brightning...the only other person on this team who doesn't suck is Sammy...oh well i'm sure i can carry these pathetic losers to victory

***static***

**Lightning: **I just had a sha-awesome idea...if i can get Jo to go off on her own we lose and then Jo says sha-bye-bye

**End Confessionals**

"Okay losers…now before you race off into the woods…thanks to Topher Fang has rallied all of the robotic animals to rip you limb from limb…have fun...oh and one more thing i've decide to get rid of the singing...it just was taking up way to much camera time that could be filled with more scenes of me" Chris said as him and Blaineley walked off.

"Aww..." Ella said upset.

"Ughh…thanks allot Mini Chris" Heather said storming off.

"Hey I didn't mean too" Topher said as everyone looked pissed with him. Sammy wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on lets go win…by then everyone will forget your mistake" she said.

"Okay" Topher said as they walked into the woods.

As both teams were walking Heather and Alejandro put their new plan intro action.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **My new plan this season is to flirt with some of the Pahkitew Island girls...you know the more stupid ones...like Sugar and Ella and another benefit from doing that Sugar despises Ella with every fiber of her being so if i flirt with her first and then i flirt with Ella she'll attack her costing her team the win and then she'll go home.

**End Confessionals**

Alejandro walked up to Sugar.

"It is such an unfortunate situation where a woman with your beauty should have to walk...please allow me to carry you" Alejandro offered as Sugar jumped on top of him. which made his knees buckle in pain.

"Well aren't you mighty gentlemen like" Sugar said blushing.

**Confessionals**

**Sugar: **See...men cant resist my natural beauty...mhmm Sugar's bagged herself a Spanish boyfriend...and i can speak Spanish perfectly...Burrito, Taco, Nachos...see i can just see our future now...**(sighs happily)**

***static***

**Alejandro (is seen covering himself in sanitizer): **Ughh after touching that germ factory i feel...**(shivers)**...defiled...now i know how that germefobic loser last season felt...ughh she is disgusting

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were running through the dark woods they began hearing loud noises which freaked out everyone...

"What was that"? Ella asked nervous.

"It was probably just Chris trying to scare us...nice try Mclame" Jo yelled as Scuba Bear jumped out of the bushes with a chainsaw, "AHHH!".

Everyone else screamed and ran off too.

"SAVE ME CODY!" Sierra yelled clinging to Ezekiel.

"I"M NOT CODY EH!" Ezekiel yelled as Dakota stared at Sierra...her eyes slowly changing from blue-green to red.

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **Okay Sierra is *BLEEP*-ing pissing me off...if she doesn't leave my friend alone i'm going to rip her *BLEEP*-ing throat out...**(she then punches a hole in the wall)**

***static***

**Eva: (Notices the hole)**...It seems Dakota has a weakness...perfect

**End Confessionals**

Angel is running when she trips on a root an lands on top of Damien.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" she replies blushing a little.

**Confessionals**

**Angel (slapping herself): **Okay stop...you can not fall for him...love is a weakness and i don't have any

***static***

**Damien: **Angel is quite an amazing girl...i think i'm falling for her...**(realizes what he just said and smacks himself)**...no i can't...love only causes problems...and i got enough of those already

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants are running more psychotic robot animals come out with weapons lead by Fang who has a machine gun...he begins opening fire on everyone as there trying find places to hide. Sammy trips and falls as a robotic lion is about to attack her.

"AHHHH!" She screams. Topher hears her scream and runs back to her and smashes the lion with a rock causing it to blow up.

"You saved me...thank you" Sammy said hugging him.

"Of course i saved you...i love you" Topher said.

"I love you too" Sammy said back as they began kissing.

Elsewhere Everyone had managed to get away from the psycho robots... Alejandro was still carrying Sugar when he saw Ella up ahead...he smiled evilly as he approached her.

"Why hello Ella...you look lost...do you require some assistance"? Alejandro asked as Sugar became angry.

"Why yes that would be lovely" Ella replied as Sugar went ballistic jumping out of Alejandro's arms and tackling Ella...she then proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the face while Alejandro slipped away and dashed behind a bush where he found Heather waiting for him.

"So...hows it going"? she asked.

"Sugar's beating the shit out of her as we speak...she's finished" Alejandro said.

"Perfect...you are an absolute genius" Heather said as they began making out.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Alejandro is the best thing that has ever happened to me...i mean were both devious, evil and we'll do whatever it takes to win...

***static***

**Alejandro: **Heather is my absolute dream girl...i am so happy to have her...she's just as evil, devious and vindictive as i am...truly with our evil powers combined we can take over the entire world.

***static***

**Ella (Is seen crying and is covered in bruises, has two black eyes and a bloody lip): **W-why dose S-sugar h-hate m-me...

***static***

**Sugar: **THAT BITCH IS FINISHED...THE HUNKY SPANISH GUY IS MINE!

**End Confessionals**

Brick as usual is terrified of the dark...especially after having a run in with Fang's army...he then hears a cry for help and immediately recognizes the voice and just like that all of his fear disappears...he then runs towards the sound of distress and finds Sugar pounding poor Ella in the face...he then runs over and delivers a powerful punch to Sugars face knocking her unconscious...he then picks Ella up and stands her on her feet.

"Are you okay"? he asks.

"I-i am n-now" Ella says wiping tears and blood from her face. She then smiles.

"Come on i'll help you to the finish" Brick says picking her up and carrying her bridal style.

**Confessionals**

**Ella: **I really have found my prince...

***static***

**Brick: **Back at the academy...you always hear those stories about the brave soldiers who head off into battle to defend our country...but what most people don't realize is what makes them brave is their fear...there absolutely terrified because they know that there is a good chance that they won't be coming back...but they continue on any way...now i'm still pretty scared of the dark...especially now that a bunch of robotic animals are trying to kill us...but when i heard Ella crying for help i had to be brave...i couldn't let her get hurt...**(starts blushing)**...Not because i like her or anything its just that she's a really nice person and i don't want to see her get hurt

**End Confessionals**

Scott and Courtney are nearing the finish line when Fang jumps out of nowhere...

"AHHHH!" Scott screams in terror as Fang approaches them menacingly.

"Okay...i have just about had enough of you...LEAVE SCOTT ALONE!" Courtney screams ripping the machine gun out of Fang's hands and starts beating the shit out of him with it...he then runs off terrified as Scott looks on amazed.

"There that should take care of that problem" Courtney said dusting off her hands as she tuned back to Scott.

"Wow...thanks Courtney...look i'm sorry for blowing that whole list thing out of proportions...and if you still want to i'd really like to start over" Scott said.

"There is nothing i'd like more..." Courtney said wrapping her arms around him as they shared a passionate kiss.

**Confessionals**

**(Courtney and Scott are seen together)**

**Courtney: **I'm so happy were back together

**Scott: **Me too

**Courtney: **Now about your wardrobe...

**Scott: **Oh boy

**End Confessionals**

Dakota, Eva, Sierra and Ezekiel are all together and Sierra won't let go of Ezekiel.

"Get away from him psycho stalker!...he's not Cody" Dakota yells.

"You stay away from my Ezek-Cam-Codykins!" Sierra yelled.

Dakota was getting really agitated...her eyes turned red...which Ezekiel noticed.

"Dakota remember our breathing techniques eh" Ezekiel yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO HER CODY...YOUR ALL MINE!" Sierra squealed squeezing him.

"Can't...breath...eh" Ezekiel said turning blue as Dakota let out a roar...she then grew like seventy feet tall turning into Dakotazoid, her hair stayed the same but her skin turned orange...Sierra squealed in excitement

"OMG!...this is cool huh Cody" Sierra said as Dakotazoid picked Sierra up.

"Dakota no like Sierra...Dakota make her go far away" Dakotazoid yelled hurling Sierra halfway across the island...she then started shrinking and she turned back to normal. Eva watched the whole thing smirking to herself.

**Confessionals**

**Eva: **They really are making this to easy for me

**End Confessionals**

**"**ATTENTION LOSERS THE MUTANT PSYCHOPATHS HAVE ALL CROSSED THE FINISH LINE WHICH MEANS THEY WIN!" Chris yelled over the intercom as the Mutant Psychopaths cheered.

"SHA-YEAH...we sha-rocked that challenge" Lightning cheered.

**Confessionals**

**Lightning: **As much as i want Jo gone...for right now i want to keep winning...and then when i get the chance she's so sha-gone

**End Confessionals**

Jo then noticed Brick was carrying Ella...she stormed over all angry.

"Hey Brick for brains...why are you helping Snow White...she's on the other team"? Jo asks annoyed.

"She was in trouble...and you never run away from a cry for help" Brick explained.

"Unless it means winning" Jo retorted.

"I've had enough of your cut throat attitude Jo...you are not a team player...i highly advise you change your strategy before i personally get you eliminated" Brick said in a threatening tone which shocked Jo. He then led Ella away from her.

**Confessionals**

**Jo (is seen with a few tears): **Just so were clear I'M NOT CRYING...I DO NOT EVER CRY!...crying is for weaklings...and i am not one...but what he said...you know what forget this stupid confessional i'm done

***static***

**Brick: **I've had it with Jo...she needs to learns how to better interact with people

***static***

**Ella: **I think Jo has a crush on Brick...but i don't think she's ever had a crush before so she doesn't know how to go about it...maybe i can help her

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Killer Lunatics were sitting at the elimination ceremony...everyone except Sugar and Ella had their marshmallow...

"Okay...Sugar reasons for you to go include attacking Ella" Chris explained.

"The bitch was asking for it" Sugar said defending herself.

"And Ella reasons for you to go include antagonizing fights with Sugar" Chris said as Ella hung her head in shame, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(shows Sugar glaring at Ella)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(shows Ella crying)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ella" Chris announced throwing the marshmallow to her.

"WHAT!...are you all *BLEEP*-ING RETARDED" Sugar yelled.

"No...but you are" Courtney hissed.

**The Flaming Sling-shot of Shame**

Sugar is in the sling-shot.

"I just don't understand what i did to get eliminated...Alejandro i'll never for get YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sugar yelled crying as Chris flung her into the night time sky.

"I love doing that...who will leave next time and who will..." Chris said as Blaineley made all the robotic animals chase after him...

"Who will go next...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA DEATH ISLAND!" Blaineley said signing off.

The camera then shows Sierra clinging to the top of a tree.

"CODY!" she yells as the came zooms out showing the whole island. You can hear Chris and Sierra screaming as the camera fades to black.

**Votes:**

**Angel - Sugar**

**Courtney - Sugar**

**Dakota - Sugar**

**Damien - Sugar**

**Ella - Ella**

**Eva - Sugar**

**Ezekiel - Sugar**

**Harold - Sugar**

**Scott - Sugar**

**Sierra - No vote**

**Sugar - Ella**

**Sugar - 8**

**Ella - 2**

**Teams Still standing**

**The Mutant Psychopaths: Alejandro, Brick, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Owen, Sammy & Topher**

**The Killer Lunatics: Angel, Courtney, Dakota, Damien, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Scott & Sierra**

**Eliminated: Amy, Max, Izzy & Sugar**

**And finally Big Bad Sugar is gone...sorry about getting rid of the singing but i have so many stories that i'm working on and another one of mine has singing in it too and i just thought it was a little bit too much...anyways i hope you like the episode...bye :)**


	6. Ep 4 Ninja Warrior Wipeout PART 1

"_Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND…we sent the campers on a mid-night run…Heather and Alejandro used their devious minds and got Sugar to beat the shit out of Ella which was awesome…(shows Sugar pounding Ella's face in)…and then Brick the bed wetter had to go and ruin the fun…(shows Brick saving Ella from Sugar)…which angered Jo quite a lot…in the end Sugar got hurled and Jo got heart broken…(shows Jo crying in the confessional)…who will get crushed tonight and who will we physically maim first…" Chris began before Blaineley smacked him in the head with a huge rock knocking him unconscious._

"_Find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Blaineley said._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Blaineley are fighting...she then kicks him in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Sammy and Topher are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when They get tipped over and fall in the water...Amy appears second later laughing as Sammy and Topher resurface...they both punch her in the face and then they begin making out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Jo, Lightning and Brick are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Sugar and Ella are walking by and Sugar pushes Ella onto the track...Brick then crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Jo, Lightning and Sugar all crack up laughing. Brick then helps Ella up causing them both to blush and Jo to glare at them furious

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Dakota, Ezekiel and Eva are trying to gain access to the main computer so they can shut the island down but Sierra appears behind then thinking Ezekiel is Cody and begins chasing him around...Dakota gets annoyed and turns into Dakoatzoid and begins chasing Sierra while Eva shakes her head in disgust

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Alejandro and Heather are romantically gazing into each other's eyes when they notice Owen, Izzy and Harold run by being chased by some mechanical disaster that Max built while he runs by cackling. They then start beating the crap out of each other...then when their sure everyone's gone they begin making out.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Courtney has flowers, chocolate and a giant teddy bear which she's trying to give to Scott who looks annoyed and walks away...Courtney then proceeds to stomp on her gifts and begin ripping the robotic trees out of the ground and smash them to pieces as Scott watches on in terror.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Angel and Damien are flirting with each other...they are about to kiss when Sierra appears taking their picture startling them...the camera the zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the logo.

The camera fades in as The Mutant Psychopaths are all eating the breakfast that Sammy foraged for them. There eating a huge feast of berries and other fruits. Owen devours a whole watermelon freaking out his entire team.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **Okay I officially want Owen out of here tonight…he is a disgusting glutton who makes me sick

***static***

**Heather: **Ughh Owen makes me want to puke…**(shivers in disgust)**

***static***

**Owen: **Mmm…watermeloney

**End Confessionals**

As there eating Brick notices Jo glaring at her food instead of eating it…

"Hey Jo…why aren't you eating…your not going to have your strength for the challenge if you don't eat" Brick says. Jo just says nothing and continues glaring at the pear in front of her she then gets bored and walks off, "Jo…hey Jo".

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **Okay I'm quite uncomfortable right now…normally Jo is insulting me, calling me rude names and making my life a miserable hell…she also challenges me and makes me stronger in competitions…but now she's blanking me…which actually scares me more then her threatening me…god where is Dawn when you need her

***static***

**Jo; **So I'm give brick for brains the silent treatment…so what…Beverly gives everyone the silent treatment and you don't see anyone giving him grief

***static***

**Lightning: **What's sha-going on with Jo…ehh I don't really sha-care

***static***

**Heather: **If Jo keeps this shit up…she is so out of here

**End Confessionals**

As everyone continued eating Lightning brought up his idea.

"Okay everyone listen up…the Lightning has a sha-amazing idea" Lightning announced.

"What is it…are you going to suggest we all start saying sha in front of every word meat head" Heather taunted.

"Sha-what are you sha-talking about girl"? Lightning asked.

"Never mind…you were saying…as if I care"? Heather said bored as she admired her fingernails.

"Look Jo is not a sha-team player so I was thinking we vote her ass off next" Lightning suggested.

"Oh my god…Lightning actually had an idea" Heather said rudely laughing.

"Sha-thanks" Lightning replied oblivious to Heather's mean taunting.

**Confessionals**

**Lightning: **Sha-finally I get some respect around here…thanks Heather

***static***

**Heather: (is seen laughing hysterically)**

**End Confessionals**

Over at the Killer Lunatics tree house Courtney, Scott, Damien and Angel were talking strategy.

"So if there is a chance that we lose again…I say we cut either Harold, Sierra, Dakota or Ezekiel" Angel suggested.

"I totally agree" Courtney said, "All though I think it should be Harold or Sierra…I mean Harold's completely useless and Sierra's completely crazy".

"Yeah…she's a freaking psychopath…I feel bad for Zeke" Scott said.

"Yeah…plus she slows us down in challenges…Harold too" Damien commented.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **Its so nice that me and Scott are back together…and were all talking strategy together…ahh…**(pulls out a piece of paper)**…so I made a new list…this one doesn't have pictures…my plan is to take Scott to the finals with me…but Angel and Damien…need to go at the merge…sorry but they are serious threats and I can't risk facing them especially since we all know they've got a thing for each other…ahh it really calms my nerves making a list to sort out all my plans

***static***

**Angel: **Courtney is a total nimrod…which is why she makes a perfect ally…if she thinks she's getting anywhere near the final four then she's freaking high

***static***

**Scott: **I'm happy to be back together with Courtney…were totally going to dominate this crap show of a competition…first things first…Damien and Angel need to go…

***static***

**Damien: **Ehh…I didn't really want to start making moves yet…but if I have too…oh well

**End Confessionals**

"ATTENION LESSER HUMANS…REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE ISLAND…NOW!" Chris yelled over the intercom as everyone groaned.

**Confessionals**

**Sammy: **Chris like needs to seriously chill…god I can't stand him…after my sister he's next on my hate list

**End Confessionals**

As all of the contestants arrive they notice Chris and Blaineley smiling big.

"What's with the freaky smiles" Heather asked a little creeped out.

"Oh nothing Heather…its just that today I have the most painful challenge ever for you guys today…and not even Topher, Sierra and Blaineley's ugly faces can make me stop smiling" Chris said as Blaineley kneed him right in the crotch, "OWW!"

"Okay…today's challenge will be a throwback to the second challenge of season four…which basically means we'll be ripping off Wipeout and American Ninja Warrior" Blaineley explained as Harold did a fist pump.

"Awesome!" Harold exclaimed.

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **I've been desperately waiting for this challenge…now I can finally show off my mad skills to my team…I used to watch Wipeout and American Ninja Warrior all the time at Ninja Steve's Wipeout camp…we had to so we'd prepared for the camp activity's

***static***

**Sierra: **EEEEEEE!...oh my god I'm so excited…those are two of my favorite shows…you know after Total Drama…I loved doing that challenge in episode four of season five…**(her smile turns into a scowl)**…thanks again for costing us that challenge…SAM!

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so I hope everyone's pain thresholds can handle today's challenge because its going to be brutal" Chris said smiling evilly.

"Um Chris…can we do something that will not potentially scar my beauty permanently" Topher asked.

"Yeah Topher…the answer is a big fat…NO!" Chris yelled as Topher let out an angry breath…Sammy gave him a hug to calm him down.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Chris is such an old, ugly jerk…unlike me…now if only the producers would call me…**(starts fiddling with Chris's phone)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now here is how the challenge will work…each team member from each team will face the other team relay style…first team to complete the whole course wins…" Chris explained.

"But were out numbered ten to eight…so how is that going to work"? Jo complained.

"Easy Jo I was just about to get to that…Ella meet your new team" Chris said pointing at The Mutant Psychopaths as Jo got really angry.

"No way…there is no way your sticking us with Snow White" Jo yelled.

"And why do you have a problem with that"? Brick asked her but all she did was glare at him before turning away mumbling something inaudible.

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **Okay Jo giving me the silent treatment is really starting to scare me…I mean with her building up all that pent up anger…I don't want to be around when she finally blows.

***static***

**Ella: **Jo doesn't seem to like me very much…but maybe I can change her mind with the power of song…_Oh Jo lets be friends…lets be the best of friends_

***static***

**Jo: **Great not only am I stuck with G.I. Joke, Brightning, Ale-Dragqueen, Old Heather, Sir Fartsalot, Mini ChrisandSamey now he's putting Snow White on my team…ughh this Ten Million better be *BLEEP*-ing worth it

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now since The Killer Lunatics lost the last challenge…they've got to wear these" Chris said tossing them the glasses that make your vision all blurry.

"Oh come on…no fair" Courtney protested as Sierra started squealing in enjoyment. Everyone stared at her freaked out.

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **See I told you there was something wrong with her

***static***

**Sierra: **OMG!...THIS IS SO EXCITING EEEEEEEEEEE!

**End Confessionals**

"Find out what will happen when we come back" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**Well here is part 1…I don't know when part 2 will be up…I'm having writer's block with this episode…so yeah…anyway's R&R…bye **


	7. Ep 4 Ninja Warrior Wipeout PART 2

The camera fades back in as the contestants are staring at the track in front of them in horror.

"Welcome To TOTAL DRAMA'S NINJA WARRIOR WIPEOUT DEATH COURSE...patent pended...first you will climb up what i like to call The staircase to hell as you can see it is a inverted staircase...next two of you will have to make their way through axe ally where giant swinging axes will come flying towards you...next you will then have to make it over the dreaded beaver jump...remember this was the one where you jump on the wooden platforms and giant mutant beavers are eating at the wood...up next is a rope swing across the ocean...which doesn't seem so bad except Fang and Scuba Bear are down there waiting for ya and you will be shot at with bowling balls from a cannon...next you will race down fist st. where giant metal fists will come out and try to smash you to pieces...finally you will take on the dreaded sea-saw ride which is like a giant amusement park ride that goes back and forth and upside down really fast and has been responsible for numerous deaths..." Chris explained as all of the contestants looked on in horror except Topher who was still fiddling with Chris's phone.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Has Chris lost his *BLEEP*-ing mind...you know what i think...i think he really wants to kill us

***static***

**Alejandro: **...**(sighs)**...The things i do to win this competition...i can't become ugly like Justin...there is no way

***static***

**Topher: **Ughh why won't they call me

**End Confessionals**

"Oh and since this is a relay race...Psychopaths you will be carrying a bust of Izzy's head and Lunatic's you will be carrying a bust of Sierra's head" Chris explained as the two teams prepare to do the challenge. Angel and Heather are up first.

"Good luck Heather i surly hope you do swell" Angel said putting on the glasses.

"Oh shut up you british freak" Heather retorted as Angel glared at her.

**Confessionals**

**Angel (in the most sweetest tone of voice): **Did i forget to mention that out of everyone here...i hate Heather the most...i literally want to rip her mother *BLEEP*-ing throat out and shove it up her ass

***static***

**Heather (Shuddering in disgust): **Ughh i absolutely hate British people...there just not natural

**End Confessionals**

Angel and Heather began climbing the inverted staircase and were both making good progress although Angel was able to get up higher then Heather making it to the top first. As the two of them continued their challenge Harold, Courtney, Sammy and Topher were patiently waiting.

"Ughh why won't they pick up" Topher complained as Sammy glared at him.

**Confessionals**

**Sammy: **Okay i never thought in a million years i would be jealous of a phone...time to put an end to this

**End Confessionals**

Sammy then took the phone out of Topher's hands and began calling the network.

"Sammy...give me my phone back Topher pleaded trying to take the phone from her bit she blocked him.

"Hello...this is...Sammy Paxton_..._yes the lead singer of The Angel's of Darkness...look i'm calling about this whole Topher and Chris thing...yeah i know you've had Chris for a long time but think about it not only is he getting old and unattractive but he didn't really have allot of young girls after him anyways...i mean the only people who find him attractive are middle age women, Sierra's mom and Chef...even Sierra doesn't think he's attractive anymore and you know if she doesn't like someone then all of the viewers don't like them...besides Topher is better then Chris...he can make the challenges just as demented and dangerous...and also he has one of the top fan-bases so i think it would be very wise to put all this into consideration...yes thank you" Sammy said hanging up.

"Well..."? Topher asked.

"They said they will be in touch...they just need to find a way to terminate Chris's contra-" Sammy began before Topher cut her off by deeply kissing her. She instantly fell into the kiss when she heard angry shouting.

"HEY STOP SUCKING FACE...WE HAVE A *BLEEP*-ING CHALLENGE TO WIN SO GET YOU ASSES IN GEAR...THE OTHER TEAM IS AHEAD OF US EVEN THOUGH THEY HAVE THE BLURRY GLASSES!" Heather yelled as Sammy and Topher broke apart.

"Sorry Heather" Sammy replied as she and Topher went threw Axe ally. As axes began coming down Courtney began complaining.

"Ughh this sucks...not only do i have to wear these stupid glasses but i'm stuck working with a traitor" Courtney complained.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY...GOSH!...a axe then came swinging near Harold but he dodged it and did a grand giette leaping out of the way. Sammy seeing this got and idea.

"Wrap you arms around me" she told Topher.

"I don't think this is the time to be cuddling" Topher said shocked.

"Just do it...Trust Me" Sammy said as Topher wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. She then leaped in the air and started doing flips and spinning as she hopped from one axe to the other passing Courtney and Harold in the process. "How are you doing this" Topher asked amazed.

"I was a cheerleader remember...Sky wasn't the only one who could do this kind of thing" Sammy replied.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Yep i defiantly made the right choice asking Sammy out

***static***

**Sammy: **For those of you who are surprised at what i just did...well you would have seen it last season if it wasn't for She who must not be named

**(Izzy then sticks her head in through the window)**

**Izzy: **Ooh is that Voldemort's sister...do you think she could introduce us...i really really REALLY! want to meet Voldemort...**(starts drooling)**...i want to have Happy Fun Sex time with him.

**Sammy (shocked): **Izzy w-what are you doing here...we voted you off

**Izzy: **Silly Sammy i swam back so i can rape Ale-hunkdro and KILL HEATHER!...**(Izzy then ran off like a psycho with Sammy staring uncomfortably into the camera)**

**End Confessionals**

Sammy and Topher made it to beaver jump where Alejandro was waiting for them. Back at the entrance to Axe Ally Angel found Chris's phone. She picked it up and started looking though it...

"Oh what do we have here...a mole in the competition" She said smiling evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: **Oh Total Drama you never cease to amaze me...your little mole is going home tonight...okay...and also it looks like i just found some crucial information about Sammy and Topher which like the good girl i am i could report it to Chris...or like the bad girl i am i could use it to blackmail her...decisions, decisions

**End Confessionals**

Alejandro was already half way through the beaver jump. He had "charmed" the beavers to leave him alone.

"My, my you are all such handsome and strong beavers...it would be a shame if such courageous creatures like yourself attacked defenseless me" Alejandro said as all the animals gazed at him with such deep longing as Courtney and Harold finally finished Axe ally. Damien watched Alejandro work his powers.

**Confessionals**

**Damien: **Damn he's good

**End Confessionals**

Just as Alejandro finishes Damien begins, Alejandro tags Lightning who jumps on the swing.

"SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning yells as Damien who somehow almost scared the poor beavers to death tags Scott.

"Uh-uh...NO FREAKING WAY...HE'S WAITING FOR ME DOWN THERE...I JUST KNOW IT!" Scott yells

"Just get going" Damien yells pushing Scott into the water. Screaming is heard as we see Scott swimming really fast as Fang chases him. Courtney hearing Scoot's screams jumps in after him.

"I'm coming to save you Scott...that is if i can find you" she says.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **Stupid glasses and stupid chris

**End Confessionals**

Thanksto Scott's fear of Fang Lightning reaches Brick, Ella and Jo in record time tagging them.

"Come on teammates we have a challenge to win" Brick says encouragingly.

"Oh lets" Ella replies.

Jo just simply sits on the ground and begins drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Jo come on we have a challenge to win" Brick calls to her.

"I don't care about winning some stupid challenge...leave me alone" Jo calls back as Brick stands there with his jaw hanging out right before he gets sucker punched in the face. Sierra who was also watching is shocked too but she knows why.

"OhmygoshCodythatissoooosaddon'tyouthink" Sierra says in one huge breath as she is squeezing the life out of poor Ezekiel.

"Can't...breath...eh" Ezekiel responds

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **Jo not caring about winning a challenge...am i in the Twilight Zone...am i on Punk'd...please tell me what's happening.

***static***

**Sierra: **I never thought i would see Jo just give up in a challenge...WOW!...whatever Brick did to break her heart must have been awful

***static***

**Ella: **I feel so bad for poor Jo right now...i wish there was something i could do to make her feel better...i know Chris got rid of the singing but i think in this situation...a song is required

**End Confessionals**

Ella the turns around and runs back to Jo.

"Don't worry Jo i know what will make you feel better" Ella says as she begins singing.

**Song: Smile [1]**

**Artist: Vitamin C**

**Album: Vitamin C**

**Year: 2000**

_"Alright, alright, first of all_

_When you wake up in the evenin' and the day is short Find yourself complainin' about the things you ain't got Never goes just the way you want it to Cliche of the day, c'est la vie, that's just life It ain't easy, it's so tough, it ain't easy_

_(Whatcha gonna do, say, whatcha gonna do?) Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha gonna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha gonna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_(And another thing) You can say that I'm a dreamer and you thinks it's all cool Preaching about the better life I learned in school But you get what you give in this life that we live And all that you do will come back to you Life, it ain't easy, it's so tough, it ain't easy_

_(Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?) Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_Yo, when thing's isn't right, there's not need to fight From your of life Please be polite Even when you're hurtin' don't forget to smile_

_Give love to our nation, big or small When you do good, you'll get your reward United we stand, divided we fall Put a smile on your face and greet one and all Life, it ain't easy, oh, it's so tough, it ain't easy_

_(Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?) Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_(Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?) Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_Put on a smile on your face Make the world a better place Put on a smile on your face (Whatcha wanna do, say, whatcha gonna do?)_

_People love you when you smile And hate you when you frown Lots of happiness, rest to know we are wishing you If you come from Jamaica or Honolulu, yeah_

_Keep a smile on your face I'll see the good that you do, let me say you do Smile and everything will be fine Don't loose all the vibe, takin' me inside_

_Love it when you smile, you look beautiful like that smiling' from top, your dimples are so cute I love your happiness and your smile" Ella sang to Jo who simply got up and walked away._

"Aww my song didn't work" Ella said pouting.

"Since Ella just can't keep her big fat mouth shut...the singing is back" Chris angrily yelled over the intercom as everyone except Ella groaned. She cheered.

**Confessionals**

**Ella: **Oh yay...i new somewhere deep down in that pitch black nightmare of a soul that Chris had a warm loving beating heart

**End Confessionals**

"Um Chris...Scott's not coming with the head" Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah and Brick's out cold and Ella ran off chasing after Jo...WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" Heather yelled.

"UGHH!...FINE THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER!...BOTH TEAMS ARE SENDING SOMEONE HOME!" Chris yelled angry because Ella sang again and he can't disqualify her just for that.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Ughh i can't believe Jo cost us the challenge...she is so dead

***static***

**(Jo is seen holding a Snow White doll...she then rips its head off and stomps on it...she then looks into the camera): **So you like singing huh...well i'll make it so you can never sing AGAIN!

**End Confessionals**

Ella is seen sitting in the cave when Jo comes walking in.

"Hey Ella i wanted to thank you for singing that song for me...it really made me feel better" Jo said.

"Oh i'm so glad and now we can be Best Friends Forever" Ella exclaimed.

"Riigghhtt...anyways in celebration of our new found friendship i got you an apple" Jo said handing her a Manchineel apple.

"Aww thank you Jo" Ella replied.

"Anything for a friend" Jo said smiling evilly as she walked off.

As Ella was about to take a bite Sammy walked in and saw what she was about to eat.

"Ella DON'T!" Sammy said smacking the fruit out of her hands.

"Sammy why would you do such a thing"? Ella asked as she began tearing up.

"Look at your hand" Sammy said as Ella looked at her hands...she wasn't wearing her gloves so she actually touched the fruit. She saw the rash forming.

"Oh dear" Ella said.

"That's the same fruit Amy ate last season and her throat closed up" Sammy explained.

"Oh my...thank you ever so much for saving me Sammy...you truly are my bestest friend" Ella replied,

"Really"? Sammy asked as Ella nodded. Sammy then gave her a hug, "Thank you...oh and c'mon we have to soak you hand in freezing water".

"Your welcome...and okay" Ella replied.

"Where did you get that apple anyways"? Sammy asked.

"Oh Jo gave it to me...she must not have known it was poisonous" Ella said as Sammy stared at her before they continued their walk to the ocean.

**Confessionals**

**Sammy: **Jo not knowing that the apple was poisonous is just as likely as me and Amy becoming BFFL'S like Katie & Sadie...something that will never ever happen...oh and i just made a BEST FRIEND EEEEEEE!...take that Amy

***static***

**Ella: **Sammy is such a kind person...she truly is my greatest friend...just like Sugar and Jo

**End Confessionals**

After finishing with Ella, Sammy ran into Topher.

"Hey i need to tell you something important" Sammy said.

"Sure...what"? Topher asked.

"Jo just tried to kill Ella...she needs to go not only for Ella's safety but for her own as well...something clearly is not right with her head" Sammy said.

"Tell me about it...she dumped a bucket of blueberries on me earlier and said that i wasn't wearing enough blue" Topher replied.

"O-okay that sounds like something Izzy would do...oh and speaking of Izzy...she's back on the island" Sammy said.

"Really but Chris never said she was coming back" Topher said.

"That's because she's not supposed to be...she just decided to show up out of the blue...she's insane what did you expect" Sammy replied.

"True...hey have you seen the phone because i can't find it anywhere and i'm freaking out"? Topher asked.

"I have it...you dropped it in the challenge so i thought i would return it to you" Angel said walking up to them.

"Thank you so much Angel" Topher said taking the phone from her.

"Sure thing" Angel said.

"Okay well i'm going to check my messages...love you" Topher said kissing Sammy.

"Love you too...that was really nice of you Angel" Sammy said after Topher had left.

"Shut the *BLEEP* up you stupid bitch" Angel said.

"Excuse me"? Sammy replied.

"You heard me...now listen and listen good dearie...i know what you two are up too and if you don't do exactly what i tell you too then i might just tell Chris...and you know that if he finds out your little boyfriend is going to be in for a world of hurt...understand" Angel said smiling evilly.

"i-i understand" Sammy said on the verge of tears.

"Good oh and don't tell anyone...especially Topher...well it was nice doing business with you..._Samey_" Angel said walking off as Sammy began crying. Unknown to the both of them someone was watching them and he heard the whole conversation.

**Confessionals**

**Damien: **What an evil thing to do...i've never been more turned on...Angel you defiantly need to go...you are way too big of a threat...hmm but maybe instead while she's blackmailing Sammy i can blackmail her.

***static***

**Angel: **Blackmailing _Samey_...too easy

***static***

**(Sammy is seen in the confessional crying...she's also cutting herself): **I thought i was done being forced to be someone's slave...i guess not...no matter what i do i'll always be _Samey..._**(starts crying again)**

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Both teams are sitting at the elimination ceremony. Topher who is sitting next to Sammy notices her eyes are all red and puffy.

"Sammy what's the matter"? he asked concerned.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Then why dose it look like you've been crying"? he asked again.

"Allergies" She replied.

'Bu-" He began before Chris cut him off.

"Okay now since one person from each team is leaving i'm just going to do all this at once...marshmallows go too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alejandro

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Angel

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Damien

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eva

...

...

...

...

...

..,.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Courtney

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scott

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brick

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sammy

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Topher

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ezekiel

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sierra

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Owen, Ella you on the chopping block for you consecutive singing, Jo you on the chopping block for giving up in the challenge and then trying to poison Ella...not cool...only i'm allowed to do that" Chris said.

'I'm sure it was an accident" Ella said as Jo rolled her eyes while Brick looked about ready to kill her.

"Harold you on the chopping block for...well being you and Dakota your on the chopping block for being Blaineley's mole and trying to get the show canceled" Chris announced as everyone looked shocked, " I know it's shocking...the final marshmallows go too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Ella looking nervous as Jo glares at her angry)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Dakota nervously filing her nails as Harold is biting his)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ella and Harold" Chris announce tossing them the final marshmallows, "Dakota and Jo your both done".

"WHAT THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, AN OUTRAGE I TELL YOU!" Jo yelled.

"Ughh shut up and leave already" Heather said.

"Yeah we no longer sha-want you here...not like we ever sha-did anyways" Lightning says.

"Fine i don't need this bullshit anyways...if you want to keep Snow White over me and be a bunch of losers be my guests" Jo says as she angrily storms towards the sling-shot.

"NO THIS IS NOT FAIR!...you can't do this too me Mclean" Dakota yelled.

"Oh yeah i can...oh but don't worry i' not blasting you off" Chris said.

"Your not"? Dakota asked puzzled.

"Nope...i've called your daddy and we both agreed that as your punishment your going to be an intern...again" Chris said as Dakota screamed in horror.

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **Good riddance...once i heard what Jo tried to do to Ella i was done feeling sorry for her...she brought this upon herself.

***static***

**Ella: **Poor Jo...i feel so bad for her...hopefully i'll get to see her and Sugar both soon

***static***

**Angel: **Eliminating Dakota...too easy...come on give me a real challenge

***static***

**Eva: **Losing Dakota as my minion...eh not such a bad thing...i didn't really need her anyways**..(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

**The Flaming Sling-Shot of Shame**

Jo and a tied up Blaineley are seen in the sling-shot.

"I'll get you for this Chris...if its the last thing i ever do" Blaineley says.

"Yeah blah, blah, blah...bye bye now" Chris says pressing the button his remote blasting them both into the air.

"And with that were down to sixteen...who will leave next, how much pain and suffering can i put them through first, what kind of special punishments do i have in store for Dakota and will Sammy ever stop keeping Secrets from Topher...find out all this next time on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black.

**Votes:**

**Alejandro - Jo**

**Brick - Jo**

**Ella - Ella**

**Heather - Jo**

**Jo - Ella**

**Lightning - Jo**

**Owen - Jo**

**Sammy - Jo**

**Topher - Jo**

**Angel - Dakota**

**Courtney - Dakota**

**Dakota - Harold**

**Damien - Dakota**

**Eva - Dakota**

**Ezekiel - Harold**

**Harold - Dakota**

**Scott - Dakota**

**Sierra - Dakota**

**Jo - 7**

**Ella - 2 [2]**

**Dakota - 7**

**Harold - 2**

**Teams Still standing**

**The Mutant Psychopaths: Alejandro, Brick, Ella, Heather, Lightning, Owen, Sammy & Topher**

**The Killer Lunatics: Angel, Courtney,Damien, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Scott & Sierra**

**Eliminated: Amy, Max, Izzy, Sugar, Jo & Dakota**

**Well Jo is out, Blaineley has been fired, Dakota's stuck as an intern again and the singing is back...R&R tell me what you think i hope you enjoyed the episode...sorry to any Jo fans but i felt it was her time to leave the competition...the thing with her is she can only go so far then her time is up...have a nice day bye :)**

**[1]: for some reason even though this song is awful...i could totally see Ella singing it**

**[2]: Every vote Ella will vote for herself because she thinks its too mean to vote for someone else**


	8. Episode 5 Underground Death Trap

"_Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND…are contestants experienced our NINJA WARRIOR WIPEPOUT DEATH COURSE…Jo made it clear that she was done with the competition…(shows Jo giving up)…Fang had some fun with Scott…(shows Scott swimming away from Fang)…Angel blackmailed Sammy while Jo tried to poison Ella…in the end Jo was flung, Dakota was made an intern again and Blaineley was fired…but being the kind person I am I decided to giver her a second chance…(the camera pans out showing Dakota and Blaineley in intern outfits giving Chris a Pedi-cure)…faster…I want my toes to shine…(Billy appears behind him)…and Billy I want another smoothie pronto…(Billy runs off…as Dakota and Blaineley glare angrily at Chris)…today were taking our contestants underground…right here on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Chris announced doing the intro._

"_You can't do this to me…I'm Blain-" Blaineley begins before Chris cuts her off laughing rudely…_

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Blaineley are fighting...she then kicks him in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Sammy and Topher are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when They get tipped over and fall in the water...Amy appears second later laughing as Sammy and Topher resurface...they both punch her in the face and then they begin making out.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Jo, Lightning and Brick are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Sugar and Ella are walking by and Sugar pushes Ella onto the track...Brick then crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Jo, Lightning and Sugar all crack up laughing. Brick then helps Ella up causing them both to blush and Jo to glare at them furious

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Dakota, Ezekiel and Eva are trying to gain access to the main computer so they can shut the island down but Sierra appears behind then thinking Ezekiel is Cody and begins chasing him around...Dakota gets annoyed and turns into Dakoatzoid and begins chasing Sierra while Eva shakes her head in disgust

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Alejandro and Heather are romantically gazing into each other's eyes when they notice Owen, Izzy and Harold run by being chased by some mechanical disaster that Max built while he runs by cackling. They then start beating the crap out of each other...then when their sure everyone's gone they begin making out.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Courtney has flowers, chocolate and a giant teddy bear which she's trying to give to Scott who looks annoyed and walks away...Courtney then proceeds to stomp on her gifts and begin ripping the robotic trees out of the ground and smash them to pieces as Scott watches on in terror.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Angel and Damien are flirting with each other...they are about to kiss when Sierra appears taking their picture startling them...the camera the zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the logo.

The camera fades back in showing Chris, Chef, Dakota, Blaineley and Billy pushing the giant balls from last season to a giant gorge…we then see inside the balls which reveals all of the contestants cramped inside but asleep. The balls are the pushed into the gorge as they smack into each other and bang into the walls before finally landing on the cold hard ground below. The doors to the balls open and the contestants all fall out in one giant pile. Chris's voice is then heard over the intercom.

"Welcome to The Mclean underground tunnel system…the spot for your next challenge…now this was one of last seasons challenges but everybody decided that they weren't going to do it and ruined everything I had planned…however this season were doing the challenge…got it…first team through all of the mini challenges that makes it to the finish line wins…and you better arrive at the finish line this time or I will be pissed" Chris explains as he shuts the intercom off.

"Ughh not this challenge again…last time Jasmine used me as a battering ram and almost ruined my perfectly good looks" Topher said. After a few seconds of everyone getting untangled from each other Sammy observed her surroundings and jumped back in the ball refusing to come out.

"Sammy are you okay"? Topher asked concerned.

"NO!...were buried under ground of course I'm not okay" Sammy screamed.

"Oh yeah she has a huge fear of being buried under ground since that night a few years ago when she was coming home from her only friend's house and Amy hit her in the head with a rock and buried her in a shallow grave in the backyard…luckily her dog dug her up saving her life…but at the same time lost his when Amy had him euthanized claiming he attacked her when he didn't…she just want to make him pay for saving Sammy" Sierra explained as everyone looked horrified.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: **Okay Amy…I thought you were bad before but you just keep getting worse and worse…if I ever…EVER! hear that you've tried to hurt Sammy like that again...you'll wake up in your own shallow grave…understand…and Sammy oh god the poor thing…don't worry I'm not going to let her be scared…I actually learned a little lesson last season that when your with someone and they are experiencing fear…its best to help them through it instead of ignoring them…that's how you get used as a battering ram…besides unlike Jasmine I actually care for Sammy…so that is why I'm shutting the phone off…if I don't she might also use me as a battering ram…**(shivers)**…I still remember the pain

***static***

**Sammy: **Why did the challenge have to take place underground…why

**End Confessionals**

Topher then crawled into the ball after Sammy and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as she began shivering in fear.

"Shh…shh…its okay I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you down here…your safe with me" Topher said trying to soothe her.

"Yeah…until you get a phone call" Sammy said a little bit bitter, "I saw what happened last season…how you completely ignored Jasmine".

"Well this time will be different…I shut the phone off and unlike Jasmine I care about you" Topher said.

"You really shut it off"? Sammy asked surprised.

"Of course…I'd do anything for you" Topher said.

"I love you" Sammy said.

"I love you too" Topher said kissing her.

Outside the giant ball Ella was dancing with a gopher.

"_Oh Mr. Gopher I'm so happy today…Lalalalalalalalalala" _Ella began singing.

"Ughh she's driving me crazy…why the hell was she brought back anyways…Chris hates her guts"? Heather asked annoyed.

"Well she wouldn't have been here if Chris were able to get Dawn on the show…but thanks to her bodyguards no matter what Chris does she doesn't ever have to appear on this show again" Sierra explained.

"Wait her body guards…since when did the Aura freak get body guards"? Heather asked confused.

"Well actually they belong to her fiancée but they protect her as well" Sierra said.

"Her fiancée…what kind of freak wanted to get engaged to her…"? Heather asked not really caring.

"Prince Wilfred A. Spencer of the kingdom of Phillip which is a small country off the coast of England….you see back in the 1500's when King Henry VIII ascended to the throne of England one of his younger brother's Phillip who was angry that he wasn't king decided that instead of waging war against his brother he would be the bigger person and create his own kingdom on this tiny island that was just off the coast…they lived in peaceful harmony ever since" Sierra explained.

"Yeah I don't care about that bullshit…what I want to know is how did the Aura freak get a prince to marry her"? Heather asked clearly upset.

"Oh she went to Phillip for college…they accidently met and fell madly in love with each other…she's also making history…this is the first time ever that a royal is marrying a non-royal" Sierra explained.

"Okay I'm done I don't want to hear anymore of this bullshit" Heather said pissed as she walked away.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **How is it that the Aura freak gets to marry a prince while I'm stuck with Alejandro…**(realizes what she just said)**…not that it's a bad thing…he wont see this right?

***static***

**Angel: **You have got to be kidding me…Prince Wilfred is marrying Dawn?...oh come on…how is that fair…I mean he is the most drop dead gorgeous royal on the planet and he chose her…when I'm available…I mean have you seen what my country has…ughh…Will and Harry are sickening I mean there old and nasty looking…they look like an ogre and a goblin there so heinous looking...god

***static***

**Eva: **So fairy girl is marrying a prince…good for her…but I better hear nothing about it…when Pill and Gate or whatever their names are got married all the bitches in my school were going on and on about it so I made a rule that the they could never talk about it again…you should have seen how upset everyone was when they couldn't discuss it…**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay lets get this stupid challenge over" Heather said as her, and Alejandro walked into one tunnel.

"Come on lets follow them and win" Courtney said grabbing Scott and pulling him after her.

"Okay" Scott said as she pulled him down the tunnel.

Everyone went down their own tunnels.

**(Heather, Alejandro, Scott & Courtney)**

"Ughh why are you following us"? Heather asked annoyed.

"Yeah" Alejandro said, "It bad enough that she's following me but now you two are as well".

"Oh shut up…were in this to win it…and Chris said nothing about following the other team" Courtney defended.

"Ughh…just keep you distance" Heather growled.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Courtney replied.

**Confessionals**

**(Heather and Alejandro are seen together)**

**Heather: **Ughh I can't stand Courtney…she completely irritates me

**Alejandro: **Don't let her get to you mi amour…she won't last long once the merge hits.

**Heather: **I know I just can't stand having her around…she never shuts up

***static***

**(Courtney and Scott are seen together)**

**Courtney: **Ughh I can't stand Heather…she's such a bitch

**Scott: **I know and there is something going on between her and Alejandro

**Courtney: **I know why are they so willingly okay with working with each other…unless there secretly dating and only pretending to fight to throw us off their trail…

**Scott: **Nah…I don't think there that smart

**Courtney: **Yeah your probably right…I mean there is no way they could be dating…if someone even mentions money in front of those two they start tearing each other to shreds.

**End Confessionals**

**(Angel & Eva)**

Angel and Eva decided to work together…as they were walking through the tunnel Eva spoke up.

"I saw you blackmail Sammy last night" she said startling Angel, "Didn't know you had it in you".

"You saw that"? Angel asked shocked.

"Yep…and don't I won't tell anyone…for a price" Eva said smirking evilly.

"Name it" Angel said annoyed with the fact that she was caught.

"An Alliance…I'm impressed with the way you've been playing the game" Eva said holding out her hand. Angel took it and shook hands…

"Deal" she said also smiling evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Angel: **I completely underestimated Eva…she's really playing this game… I wouldn't mind facing her in the finale…mainly because if I make her angry enough she'll go ballistic and throw the final challenge giving me the win…

***static***

**Eva: **There is no way I'm taking Angel to the finale…she's to untrustworthy…but taking her to the merge…eh I let her get that far…I need her to get that far so I can get rid of everyone else…which I know she's good at doing

**End Confessionals**

**(Sierra & Ezekiel)**

Sierra was seen dragging Ezekiel down one of the tunnels.

"Come on Ezek-Cam-Cody-Kins…were going to win this challenge" Sierra cheered.

"I'm not Cody eh…I'm Ezekiel…remember" Ezekiel tried to say but Sierra squeezed him harder.

"Silly Cody…ooh look what's that" Sierra said dragging Ezekiel into a dark room with her which had a giant hole in the middle of the ground filled with Toxic waste and a plank above it.

"Welcome to The Toxic gorge…to complete this challenge you must safely cross this plank…while hoping on one foot" Chris explained.

"That sound easy right Cody-Wody" Sierra said reaching for Ezekiel who jumped into the toxic waste, "CODY!".

"Well it looks Like Ezekiel is dead…about time too" Chris announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra yelled.

**(Topher & Sammy)**

As Topher and Sammy made their way through one of the tunnels…Topher pulled out the cell phone to use as a flashlight so they could see where they were going…

"I thought you turned it off"? Sammy asked annoyed.

"There's no signal down here anyways…so I won't get any calls…plus we need to see where were going" Topher explained.

"Fine…how much longer do you think we'll be down here for"? Sammy asked nervous.

"Don't worry…I'm right here I wont let anything bad happen to you" Topher said comforting her as they made their way further down the tunnel.

**(Heather, Alejandro, Scott & Courtney)**

Heather, Alejandro, Scott and Courtney all made it to the giant crystal room where they found Fang waiting for them he charged at Scott but Courtney grabbed a giant crystal and bashed his skull in with it.

"Come on lets get out of here" she said grabbing Scott's arm as Fang got up. He noticed that Scott and Courtney were gone but Heather and Alejandro were still there…he grinned evilly as he charged at them causing them to run out the entrance with him hot on their tails.

**Confessionals**

**Fang is seen with a dry erase board and a marker…he writes on it… Scott + my stomach = Happy ****…Scott+Heather+Alejandro+my stomach= Very Happy**

**End Confessionals**

**(The Finish Line)**

As Chris, Chef and their three interns were waiting at the finish line Lightning crossed it.

"WHAT!...how did you get here so fast" Chris asked shocked.

"Pftt…it wasn't that hard for The Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed as Damien, Angel and Eva arrived.

"Oh come on…I spent a lot of time on this challenge" Chris said clearly upset.

"Oh boo-hoo" Eva said sarcastically.

About twenty minuets later everyone else made it to the finish line including Sierra carrying a severely burned Ezekiel.

"Oh my god what happened to him" Dakota asked worried.

"Oh nothing he just fell into some toxic waste" Chris said non-chalant.

"So who won" Topher asked.

"No one because…Ezekiel is being removed due to injury" Chris explained.

"Then I quit…I can't leave my Cody-Wody" Sierra said hugging his unconscious body.

"Fine whatever" Chris said.

**The Flaming Sling-Shot of Shame**

Sierra and a bandaged Ezekiel are seen in the sling-shot.

"Any last words…"? Chris asked not caring.

"Nope…I'm just happy to be leaving with my coDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra screamed as her and Ezekiel we flung off the island.

"And two more are gone…who will be sent packing next…find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: DEATH ISLAND!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black.

**Teams Still standing**

**The Mutant Psychopaths: Alejandro, Brick, Ella, Heather, Lightning, Owen, Sammy & Topher**

**The Killer Lunatics: Angel, Courtney, Damien, Eva, Harold & Scott Sierra**

**Eliminated: Amy, Max, Izzy, Sugar, Jo, Dakota, Ezekiel (RM) & Sierra (quit)**

**Sorry if this episode seems rushed I'm not feeling so good right now…next episode will be better promise…R&R…bye **


	9. Author's Note

**I would like to apologize to anyone who thought this was a new episode...i feel really bad but i'm afraid i'm going to have to cancel this story...i just wasn't liking the way the story was turning out and i kind of lost interest. I also was kind of upset with the plot line and i was also having a hard time thinking of where to go and what to do with this story...so all in all i had to cancel it...but don't worry i won't leave you in the dark i will post summaries of the rest of the episodes explaining what was to go down...i will also be doing next season Total Drama: Ultimate All-Stars...i just think that that season will be better i have a much better story line planed out and a more diverse cast then this season...so i hope you all read it when i start uploading chapters...the first one will be up next week...the prologue is up now...anyways again i apologize for the cancelation of this story but i hope you all understand why i canceled it...have a wonder full day...bye :)**


End file.
